Disterbi-Oh!
by PaRaDiCe93
Summary: A mix of Yugioh and Resident Evil. :) Not a crossover, just some ideas from the two that are mixed together. The first chapter is a Puzzleshipping Lemon. If you do not like BOYXBOY, do not read! :) Thanks. Disclaimer inside :)
1. Chapter 1 (Lemon)

**Me: Okay, I'm like a huge fan of Resident Evil, and I'm not to sure how long this story will be, because I thought it would be really cool to try something like this :) So, there will be some gore, I will try to be extra descriptive :) I'm even going to far as to research different gun types just so I can get a little more discriptive. Just so you guys know, my favorite gun in the movie is the double barrel shot guns Alice uses that shoots quarters or dimes, Imma say quarters, cuz quarters seem a little cooler... Plz don't correct me in the reviews about any guns that I use, have an imagination... :) There will be the regular group of YGO characters, I'm not sure yet how many I'm going to 'pick off' if you will. The T-virus is just beginning to be released in case you were wondering. However it spreads rapidly, so just remember that. This isn't going to be exactly like Resident Evil where YGO characters just step in where the characters were, this is just based from Resident Evil :) And since Yami is such a badass well, he is going to be the one immune to the T-Virus. I may change it and the three Yamis (Yami, Marik, Bakura) will be the ones immune to it. That sounds a bit better. Anyway! I don't own Resident Evil, I do not own YGO nor do I own anything pertaining to either of those two things :) Enjoy~! This first chapter I don't believe had anything to do with resident evil or YGO... It's just to get things rolling :) Sorry about a lemon here ;) lol! (No I'm not)**

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 1**

**Waking Up**

The red silk sheets on a king sized bed moved as a single figure rolled over. Not feeling his partner in the bed next to him he stirred and opened up his crimson red eyes. His tri-colored hair was a mess from the night of love making he had had. He sat up in bed, the silk sheets falling down revealing a tanned muscular chest and stomach.

Yami Sennen was a twenty-one year old bisexual that had a great life. He had a great job, with a pretty awesome pay check as well. His house wasn't the biggest around, but it was decent sized. A bit big for just him and the love of his life. Ah, his love, Yugi Motou, a beautifully handsome young man that would do anything to please Yami. He had sparkling amethyst eyes, tri-colored hair a lot like Yami's only he didn't have the extra bangs going back and he had a shorter blonde bang that went down the middle of his forehead.

Hearing the shower running, Yami stood from the bed, taking the sheets with him. He wrapped the sheets around his waist and made his way to the bathroom. Once there he saw his love's beautiful figure through the glass sliding doors of the shower. He smirked and let his sheet fall as he slid the back door open and stepped in behind his shorter love.

The smaller one gasped and jumped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, but smiled when Yami's head came down to the left side and kissed him on his neck. He tilted his head to the right, giving Yami more room to do as he pleased. Once Yami was done kissing his neck he turned and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck "Good morning" Yugi said quietly.

"Good morning" Yami greeted back before bringing his lips down on Yugi's.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Yugi asked once they had broken away.

Yami chuckled "I should be asking you that."

Yugi giggled softly "I'm fine."

Yami put his face against the right side of Yugi's face, putting his lips against Yugi's ear "You wanna change that?" He whispered seductively before nipping Yugi's ear.

Yugi hummed and tilted his head as the taller male trailed kisses down his neck, moaning as Yami moved down. Yami nipped the pale man's chest playfully on his way down to his nipples, placing kisses the rest of the way down. He took Yugi's right nipple in his mouth, licking, nipping and sucking until he was happy with it, before he moved to the left. Yugi put his hands on the back of Yami's head, arching into his mouth, causing the older male to chuckle around his left nipple but continued his ministrations. Yami gave Yugi's nipple one last lick before straightening back up and smashing their lips together. The smaller male wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, running his tongue along Yami's bottom lip as he pulled him deeper into the kiss.

They broke away once the need for air became greater than their desire. "Your nipples are very sensitive" Yami purred.

"Mmm don't stop now" Yugi moaned.

Yami kissed Yugi on the lips "I wouldn't dream of it" he said huskily before trailing kisses back down. He stopped to kiss each of Yugi's nipples before he continued down, dipping his tongue in Yugi's naval a few times as he dropped to his knees in the decently sized tub. He nipped the base of Yugi's member playfully, earning a groan from Yugi before he kissed down Yugi's erect manhood and licked the tip. He licked the hardening flesh tip to base before taking the erection in his mouth. Yugi let out a noise between a gasp and a moan, throwing his head back as Yami took him into his mouth, bucking his hips in want. Yami backed Yugi up against the wall, still bobbing his head on Yugi's erection.

Yami put Yugi's legs over his shoulders so he could get to his target a little easier. He teased the younger male by running a finger around the ring of muscles, using the water as lubrication he slowly slid his finger inside. Yugi let out a mewl in delight as the long, slender digit entered him. Yami pulled back and looked up at Yugi, the noises he was making, making his own erection burn with desire. "Are you okay, love?"

"I-I'm f-fine" Yugi panted, his head leaned back against the wall he was pushed up against. Yami smirked and took Yugi's fleshy member back into his mouth, causing Yugi to moan once again. Yami added another finger, scissoring the young male's hole, stretching it for easier penetration. Yami ran his other hand up Yugi's side, loving the feel of his soft skin under his rough, calloused hands. He took Yugi's erection out of his mouth and turned to kiss the inside of Yugi's thighs while he continued to stretch Yugi. He bit Yugi's thigh playfully, then licked over his bite mark.

Yami inserted a third finger, watching as Yugi continued to moan and pant while arching his back. Yami put his free hand on Yugi's knee and ran it up Yugi's thigh, rounding up his bottom, curving around to run up his stomach, and back around to run over his side. Yugi's skin was so soft, Yami couldn't get enough of it.

Yugi grabbed Yami's hand and brought it up to his mouth, tilting his head down so he could look Yami in the eyes. He put Yami's pointer finger in his mouth, sucking slowly as he swallowed the digit, Yami's eyes widening in want as Yugi demonstrated what else they could be doing, a seductive, needy look in Yugi's darkened amethyst orbs. Oh yes, Yugi's usually bright amethyst eyes were now a dark purple, darkened with lust, desire, and the need to be filled.

Yami pulled his fingers out, lowered Yugi's legs back to the floor of the shower and stood up, put his hands on either side of Yugi's face, and brought him in for a rough kiss. Yugi moaned into the kiss threading his arms to the inside of Yami's and around his neck, Yami's hands still on either side of Yugi's face. Yugi broke away from the kiss and Yami tilted his head and kissed his adams apple. Yugi put his head back down, his lips just centimeters from Yami's. "Do me. Right here. In the shower" Yugi begged, his breath ghosting over Yami's lips.

Yami chuckled "Someone is wanting to try something new."

"Pin me up against the wall, and go crazy" Yugi purred.

Yami smirked and slammed Yugi's wrists against the wall he was against "Careful what you wish for, my love" Yami growled back.

Yami let go of Yugi's wrists long enough to help him wrap his legs around his waist, and line himself up with Yugi's entrance. "You sure you want this?"

Yugi pressed his lips against Yami's roughly. Yami moaned into the kiss and Yugi slid down on him, pressing the tip of Yami's manhood into Yugi's entrance. Yugi threw his head back as he slid the rest of the way down, letting out a strangled moan. Yami held still while Yugi got used to him once again, rubbing his back and kissing his neck soothingly while he waited.

Yugi used his arms, which were wrapped around Yami's neck, and lifted himself up carefully before lowering back down, earning moans from both of them. Yami steadied themselves against the wall before continuing Yugi's motions at a slow but comfortable pace. Yugi wrapped him in a lip lock, moaning every time Yami pushed back into him, but their lips remained on each others. Once Yugi had gotten used to the pace Yami quickened the pace just a little bit, causing Yugi to break the lip lock and beautiful moans to pour out of his slightly purple lips.

Yami bit Yugi's pale neck, sucking until he was sure there was another mark there, then he kissed his mark, kissing down Yugi's neck to his shoulder. Yugi put his short nails down on Yami's back and ran them up, leaving red lines where the nails had touched, making the taller male groan and arch his back, pushing into him as he arched. Yugi let out a moan and pushed his head back against the wall as Yami pushed into him once again.

Yami quickened the pace even more, panting into Yugi's shoulder as Yugi tightened his grip on Yami's shoulders. Yugi moaned into Yami's shoulder as the larger man quickened the pace. "Y-Ya-mii" Yugi panted into Yami's shoulder.

"Cum for me baby" Yami panted into Yugi's shoulder, sending the younger man over the edge. Yugi threw his head back, yelling Yami's name, as he came between the two of them, Yami cumming a few thrusts later, with a yell of Yugi's name.

They stayed against the wall a few more minutes as they came down from their highs. Finally able to stop panting, Yami pulled out of Yugi and lowered Yugi to the shower floor, making sure he was able to stand on his own. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my legs feel a little like jello" Yugi said earning a chuckle from the two of them "But I'm okay."

Yami kept his hold on Yugi as the two of them got cleaned up and got out of the shower. "You brought the sheets in here?" Yugi asked looking down at the sheets then back up raising a brow at Yami.

Yami smiled sheepishly "I wasn't going to walk through the house naked."

"I would've enjoyed the sight" Yugi purred wiggling his eyebrows.

"Of course you would've. How about we go lay in bed a little longer" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed his neck.

"Well" Yugi said turning and wrapping his arms around Yami's neck "I don't have anything else planned for the rest of the day." He pushed out his lips and a cute thinking face, running his right hand up and down Yami's chest "So... Let's go lay in bed and just be lazy."

Yami chuckled and grabbed the silk sheet off the floor, wrapping it around the two of them. "Let's go baby" Yami lead the way back to the bedroom.

Yugi laid down on the bed on his right side, and Yami crawled over him, stopping over top of him to kiss him before moving around behind him. Yami wrapped himself around Yugi, his right leg behind Yugi's right leg, his left leg over top Yugi's left leg, his right arm under Yugi's head, and his left arm going under Yugi's side, wrapping around his chest to hold his hand while they cuddled. Yami put his head on top of Yugi's and kissed Yugi on the cheek. "I love you baby" he whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I love you too" Yugi whispered back, turning his head to kiss Yami on the lips. He turned back around and the two of them laid there and cuddled.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"At his house."

"You know that for a fact?"

"Indeed I do."

"Get him. I want him for an experiment. Go get the other two also."

"Sir? What do we do with their lovers?"

"Lock them up in the holding cell while we experiment on the other three."

"As you wish sir." The man bowed and walked away, leaving his leader to ponder in his thoughts.

**Me: Well, no better way to start a story than with some sloppy shower sex :D lol! Anyway! Aknadin will be playing the bad guy in this story of Disterbi-Oh! :) In case you guys were wondering where I got the name from, I was trying to mix together Resident Evil and Yu-Gi-Oh! :) Then the song disturbia came to mind. Yes, I'm aware that the disterbi is spelled wrong, I put the e in there for the Evil :) Anyway, I hope that was okay for the first chapter, the second chapter, well, we'll find that out next chapter won't we :) lol As always *waves* Until next time guys Goodbye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, I know, I know, I haven't updated this story in forever. But! The whole plan for this story was just to post the 1st chapter as a sort of teaser :) To my reviewers:**

**Dawnwhisker, Kitsune, &amp; Kansei: Lol, this is going to be just like Resident Evil, only a little different. :)**

**To the guest reviewers: The yamis will be immune like Alice was. I'm pretty sure puppyshipping was included in it somewhere... I haven't yet decided on the sequel thing, I'm pretty sure I am, and just name them something like the Resident Evils sequels. Um, Yugi and the main characters won't be getting 'picked off' :3 So, Yami, Yugi, Marik, Bakura, Malik, Ryou, Joey, Seto, Duke, Mai, Tristan, Serenity (I think that's it) XD But the main main characters will still be alive. However the other 'main' characters will prolly be 'picked off' :) Just so I have some ppl to kill ^_^**

**Yami and Yugi will not be playing any certain character. I'm just using the characters' actions as a base :) I will be switching around what character position they are in :) And no, I won't be using all the same movements that they do, I just need to do certain things to keep the story going :) Anyway, I do not own YGO or Resident Evil or anything pertaining to YGO or Resident Evil :) Now onward! :D**

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

~In a labratory~

Aknadin Tamai had sweat dripping off his brow as he packed away the antidote to the T-virus. He loaded it into a large metal suitcase, taking off his quarantine suit as he grabbed it. He threw a vile of the T-virus into the room, shutting the door as it shattered, the virus being released through the ventalation.

The dogs in the basement of the facility began barking as they caught the scent of the virus. The cameras began to scan all the rooms, upon finding the vile that had once contained the T-virus, the computer set off an alarm. Everyone stood, slight panic in their faces.

Their panic increased as the doors were sealed shut, the elevator stopped where it was, sealing everyone that was inside it, in. The security system began to release toxic gas into the Umbrella corp facility, killing everyone within it.

Vivian Wong was among the people that were currently being killed in the facility. She fell to her hands and knees as she choked on the toxic gas, begging the computer's security system to stop what she was doing. The facility filled with the smoke from the toxic gas, and Vivian slowly fell to floor, lifeless.

* * *

~Yami's house~

Yugi groaned as he woke up from the floor of the shower. "What the hell happened? Where am I?" He lifted his naked body from the floor of the shower, walking over to the mirror and wiping it off so he could see his reflection. A pair of amethyst eyes were staring back, his tri-colored hair laying flat on his back. He had lines over his body from the tile on the shower floor.

His eyes widened as he remembered what had happened only minutes ago. Or at least what seemed like minutes. How long had he been out? And where was Yami at? He gasped at his thoughts 'Yami!' He had to find him. He turned away from the mirror grabbing Yami's red silk robe on his way out and wrapping it around himself.

Yugi slowly walked out of the bathroom, looking around the house to ensure that nothing was out of place. Seeing nothing out of place, and finding an outfit on the bed, he continued over to the window. He still had to find Yami, but he didn't have the first clue of where to look. The house was dark, or at least from where he was standing no lights were on. Weird, Yami knew Yugi didn't like to wander around in the dark. Opening the window, he found that the sun was just coming up. He found a note on the dresser next to the window, it was from Yami 'Today all your dreams come true' he read.

He went through the drawers in the dresser, still trying to figure out what was going on. Part of his memory was gone, and he could barely remember who he was. In the top drawer were white t-shirts, the second had white sheets. The third drawer shocked him, it contained guns under a, currently locked, glass screen.

Yugi got dressed and slowly began exploring the large house. It seemed like a ghost town, and no one was anywhere to be seen. "Yami?" He called out, flinching slightly when his voice echoed off the walls.

He turned and began walking down the hallway, passing a stand that held a picture of him and Yam, it was from their trip to vegas. They had dressed up as a groom and bride, Yami had even gone so far as to get Yugi a ring. Yugi saw something run behind him in the silver frame as he stared at the picture. "Hello?" He called shakily as he looked around him. "Yami? Is that you?" He looked at the new statue down the hall, it was still covered in plastic, and the plastic was blowing around. Yugi approached it cautiously, inspecting it as he approached.

His hand touched a light switch and he flipped it, turning on all lights in the house. He walked outside, the cold breeze blowing his hair to the side. "Hello?" He called, jumping when a bunch of crows flew from the trees. He watched them fly away, but looked away when the wind began picking up. He backed away slowly as the autumn leaves began blowing his way, attempting to escape them as they chased him back towards the door.

A muscular pair of arms wrapped around his waist as he reached the door, pulling him back inside. Yugi let out a scream as the arms grabbed him "It's okay" Yami whispered in his ear.

"Yami" Yugi cheered, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

Yami chuckled before his face became completely serious. "C'mon, we have to get out of here. They've found me, and we have to leave."

"What?"

"Just c'mon" Yami said, grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him down the hallway.

A sort of flash grenade was thrown through a window, landing right in front of them as it bounced off the wall. It exploded, a bright light erupting through the now darkened house. They fell backwards as people began coming through the windows. Yugi screamed as they hit the floor, Yami covering him from the people coming through the windows.

Yami pulled out a handgun, but was violently thrown to the floor as one of the intruders got behind him. He was forced to drop the gun as he fell to the floor. His hands were handcuffed behind his back "Get off me!" He growled, trying to get the intruders off his back. The rest of the people walked through his house, opening up doors Yugi didn't even know were there.

A man grabbed Yugi and slammed him against a wall "You leave him alone" Yami growled, almost animal like.

"Who are you?" The man demanded, slamming Yugi against the wall again "What is your name?!"

"Y-Yugi" Yugi said shakily.

"This is the other one we need. Grab him, and let's go."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" Yami yelled as he struggled to get away.

Yugi was handcuffed as well, he watched as the mirror in the dining hall opened, revealing a long staircase. He watched as the collar of Yami's shirt was grabbed and he was forced to his feet. He was forced through the doors and walked down the stairs with the group of people. He didn't like how the woman was holding on to Yami, and it just set him off.

A few men walked in front of them, holding their guns up, ready to shoot if it was needed. They checked everywhere, looking for potential danger in the wet, dirty, what Yugi guessed was a warehouse. "Where are we?"

"We're headed ta the hive, an where we are, ya don't need ta worry about. We have orders ta take you and ya boy toy back there ta our boss in the hive."

"But, why?"

"I dunno. Just doin' what we were told."

"Can I at least ask who you people are?"

"Name's Joey, Joey Wheeler. That there is Duke, Mai, my sista Serenity, Tristan, Ahmet, and Mushara."

"Well, now that we know each other, let's keep moving" Mai growled, shoving Yami forward and into a train car.

Joey guided Yugi into the train car as Mai jumped down to fix the power in the train car. As she came back up Yami and Yugi were forced to sit on the floor by the door she'd just come up from. They watched Mai as she secured the back door, just staring at her attempting to lock the door. Mai turned around, shooting a glare at the two staring at her "Got a problem?"

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, anything to escape that glare. "Is it secured?" Joey asked.

"Sealed shut" Mai confirmed.

"Here, let me see it" Duke said, walking over and ramming against the door. He nodded when he was happy with it.

A little ways down the rail line they came to a stop, everyone shuffling off. Ahmet, Mushara, Joey and Mai hopping off, holding up their guns as they walked ahead. Mai and Mushara carried MPSK model MP 5 K guns. Mushara's pistol was a P99 Semi-Automatic, Mai's was a Target model Colt Government Pistol. Joey held up his G36 assault rifle, a 910 model Smith &amp; Wesson pistol strapped to his thigh. Ahmet, from what Yami could tell, carried the same weapons as Mai.

Tristan and Duke walked with a trunk that they had loaded up at the last point, Serenity walking calmly behind them with Yami and Yugi in front of her, a Target model colt government pistol pointed at each of their backs. Yami demanded to know what the hell was going on, and just exactly what 'the hive' was.

Joey turned and looked at him, calling over Duke, who opened up a computer and began explaining 'the hive'. "There were recently three teams dispatched, we were sent to get you and your lover, and two others were sent to get two other people and their lovers" he said, finishing his explanation.

"But why?" Yami asked.

"Because your to be used as an experiment."

"And Yugi?"

"Just extra insurance to make sure you remain with us."

"You bastards."

"Joey!" Mai yelled "We're through to the hive."

"Okay, let's move" Joey said.

* * *

**Me: Okay, and that's where I'm stopping that chapter :) Because I'm doing the hive infiltration on a seperate chapter :) It's so hard to know where to stop :) Lol. Anyway, I wanted you guys to know, I have decided to do this in sequels just like the movies. These will be stories as long as the movies, depending on where I decide to end my chapters. :) So, there are five Resident Evils, these are not EXACTLY like Resident Evil, because I'm warping it a little bit. There won't be as MUCH gore, but there will be a lot... Eventually. I just want you guys to know what goes on in Resident Evil, and be sort of descriptive with their surroundings :) I do stuff like this when I want to improve on my writing ^w^ It helps to see what I want to describe. So, there's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoyed! :3 Until next time! *waves* Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Sorry for taking to long on updating. I've been busy with all my other stories *sweatdrops* I'll get going once again though. Idk how many chapters will be in this, but it will go to the end of the movie. At the moment we're 23 minutes in, and I'm adding my own little twist to it also, so it's different, and it may be a little longer than the movie. Since the movies are only about an hour and thirty minutes tops, these stories will prolly only be between 5-10 chapters... Depending on the length... Anyway I do not own YGO or Resident Evil or anything pertaining to YGO or Resident Evil. :)**

**Just a reminder, none of the main characters (Joey, Seto, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, Duke, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, or Yugi) will be killed in this fanfic. :) The others I can not promise won't die... :3**

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 3**

They walked through the doors of the hive, Mai and Mushara out front, Joey right behind them, Yami and Yugi following him, with Serenity behind them, and Duke, Tristan and Ahmet were behind them. Everyone had their guns out as they started down the stairs towards the hive. "Status?" Joey called out.

"The red queen has locked onto us. She knows we're here" Duke reported.

"Who's the red queen?" Yami asked.

"State o' tha art artificial intelligence" Joey said. "She's tha computer dat controls tha hive."

They turned the corner and entered a hallway full of giant, what Yami would've guessed were fish tanks, but turned out to be rooms full of water. Water was leaking out of one of the glass windows, spraying out into the hallway. They walked forward once Mai, Mushara, and Duke reported that it was all clear. "This is gonna slow us down" Duke said, referring to the tanks that were leaking water. "Our route to the queen takes us straight through these labs" he said, turning to look at Joey.

Yami had figured out that Joey was the leader, Duke was the tech guy, Tristan was the muscle, Mai was the gunner, Serenity was the brains, and Mushara and Ahmet were odd balls used to guard them. Yugi seemed okay, but Yami knew on the inside he was afraid, very, very afraid.

"Mai. Mushara. See how bad tha floodin' is" Joey said, sending them down the hall.

"W-What happened here?" Yugi asked quietly.

Joey looked at him, watching as he looked around the hall. He saw that Yami and Yugi were waiting patiently for his answer. "Five hours ago the red queen went homicidal. Sealed the hive and killed everyone down here" Joey said.

"Oh my goodness" Yugi gasped quietly.

"When we figured out what was happening, my team was sent to shut her down. We were already on a mission to come get you, so we brought you here with us."

"Why did she do it?" Yami asked.

"That we don't know" Joey said sadly. "But outside interference is a possibility."

Yugi let out a scream, jumping away from the glass window next to him as a body floated past it. Yami instinctively jumped in front of Yugi, ready to protect him from whatever was going to harm him. Serenity jumped forward, pointing her gun at the body.

Yugi began crying as he dropped to the floor, shaking in fear. "Please let me go so I can comfort him. I'll let you handcuff me again, just please let me comfort him. He's afraid and gonna have a panic attack" Yami pleaded.

Joey unlocked Yugi's handcuffs, and took off one of Yami's handcuffs. Yami held Yugi, shushing him to calm him down. "It's okay, I've got ya" Yami soothed. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's torso, sobbing quietly into his chest. "Yugi, look at me." Yami whispered, he tilted Yugi's head to look at him, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. "You're gonna have to be strong. We're not gonna make it out of here if you don't stay strong."

"It's so scary" Yugi whispered.

"I know. But I promise I'll protect you. Just stay calm."

"Okay."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Here" Yami said, taking off his jacket.

"I-I'm okay Yami."

"C'mon, it's cold. Take it."

Yugi sighed in defeat "Thank you." As he was taking the jacket, his hand touched Yami's and he had a small flashback of their actions from the night before. "Do you have any memory loss, Yami?"

"I don't remember anything before last night."

Yugi sighed "It's so annoying. I feel like I don't remember who I am."

"It's okay, I promise." Yami cupped Yugi's face in his hands "I love you koibito."

"I love you too" Yugi whispered, closing his eyes as Yami closed in. Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's, pressing their foreheads together once they had broke apart.

"We'll be okay."

"Okay" Yugi nodded.

Yami smiled sadly at Yugi as his handcuffs were once again fastened behind his back. Yugi pulled on the jacket as Joey walked over to him. "Please leave him uncuffed. He has no way to defend himself, and he won't fight you. He's scared, so please just leave him uncuffed."

Joey looked over at Yami and sighed. "Alright, but if he tries anything funny he'll be cuffed once again."

"Okay."

Yami looked over and saw a vent, he kept staring at it, hearing strange sounds. "Sir" Mai said as she came back, her loud voice startling Yami out of his thoughts. "It's a no go, the whole level's flooded."

"Alrigh', we're behin' schedule. So le's move it" Joey said, leading the group down the hallway to the left.

Tristan stopped next to Yami, nodding his head to let him know he was watching him. Yami and Yugi exchanged looks, nodding their head upwards as smiles broke across their faces. "C'mon" Yami whispered, pushing off the wall with his shoulders. The two of them walked side by side down the hallway, Mai and Mushara following after them.

Mai and Mushara stopped by the body floating in the window. "Poor bastards" Mai said before turning and walking away. The two of them walked away, not seeing the eyes of the body fly open as it's hand flew up to touch the window.

**Me: That's where I'm stopping that chapter, I'm shortening chapters so I don't have to watch the movie for so long of periods and can take more breaks from it so I don't forget what I need to type while I'm on a chapter. Finally got my glasses so I'm getting used to them still, meaning the words are still a little blurry, so it's a little hard to see... Anyway, until next time everyone *waves* Goodbye! ^w^**

**Koibito- Japanese for lover, also means sweetheart :) I know a lot of people use it as lover, but I want you all to know it's also sweetheart. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Alright, so back with chapter 4. Continuing where we left off. We're 27 minutes in, so maybe we will have more than the number of chapters I predicted at first. It just depends on where I stop with the chapter... So, I'll keep it going now. I do not own YGO or Resident Evil or anything pertaining to the two. :)**

**To a (Guest): XD Sorry, I keep falling behind with my other stories. It just takes forever to slowly watch the movie and mix in the YGO characters with it. :P But it's getting to the action-ey part, so I slow down a little bit so I can get descriptive. But I'm glad you're liking it! ^w^**

**For those of you who are enjoying my little Resident Evil Yugioh style skit here, I recommend 's story 'Apocalypse'. I read it and I thought it was really cool. She even gets descriptive with the blood, for those of you who love the gore-y stuffs ^w^ lol. But seriously, check it out, cuz I thought it was awesome :)**

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 4**

They made it down the staircase, and opened the doors that led to the dining hall. Duke, Tristan, Mai, Mushara, Ahmet, and Serenity rushed out, Joey walked out in front of Yami and Yugi. They all scanned the area with their guns, ready to shoot if something needed shot.

Mai grabbed ahold of Yami, making sure he couldn't get away from her. Yugi followed behind him, looking around the room that was littered with flexible aluminum foil ducts of all sizes, large metal containers sat on concrete blocks. Smoke was along the floor, making the floor invisible. Very little light was in the room, but the room and its contents were still visible.

"Duke?"

"Dining hall B."

"What?"

"That's what it says on the map" Duke said, motioning towards the digital map on his wrist.

"Maybe you're reading it wrong" Mushara said, causing Duke to glare at him.

"Maybe the corporation has a few secrets down here" Yami scoffed, making everyone look at him. "Something you're not supposed to see" he continued.

"Mushara, you an' Mai keep tha prisoner here, an' secure tha exits."

"Joey, helon levels are non existant in this room. The system malfunctioned" she reported as he walked over to look at the graph she was holding.

"Alrigh', there may be survivors. We'll do a search line an' keep it tight" Joey said, looking at all of his followers.

Everyone fanned out, checking the room for survivors, Mai taking Yami to the center of the room and standing there with him. Yugi didn't go very far from Yami, standing next to him as he looked around the room. He saw smoke inside the closest metal container and his curiosity was peaked. He walked towards the container slowly, trying to peer into the little window that was on the front as he got closer.

Once he got up there he peered inside, seeing something hooked up to wires. Some wires were sticking in what looked like a brain. He let out a gasp and jumped as Mai suddenly appeared by his side. "What the hell are in these things?" Yami asked as he sat on a smaller metal container.

"How the hell should I know?" Mai said.

"All clear, let's get movin'" Joey reported.

They walked through the dining hall and into a small room with a door off to the side. The door had a small window on it that Yugi walked over and looked through while Duke, Joey, and Mai stood behind the computers that were in the center of the room.

"What's taking so long?" Mai asked leaning forward on the desk.

"The Red Queen's defenses are in place. She's making it difficult" Duke replied, typing away at the computer.

The door beside Yugi gave a beep before opening up, causing Yugi to back away from it and towards Yami. "Let's bag it up" Joey said.

Joey, Tristan, and Mai bagged up the things they needed while Ahmet and Mushara walked over to the door. Yugi looked down the unlit passageway to the other door. Ahmet turned to look at him "You stay here" he said.

Yugi nodded in response, walking back towards Yami once again. Yami lowered his head into the crook of Yugi's neck, placing a gentle kiss there that sent shivers down Yugi's spine. Yami chuckled quietly at Yugi's reaction and leaned down to nip his ear. Yugi looked over his shoulder at his devious lover and smiled, shaking his head gently. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Yami's torso, burying his head in Yami's chest.

"Hey, knock it off you two" Mai scolded from across the room.

"He's scared, shut up" Yami growled back.

"Why you l-"

"Mai, knock it off. We have more important stuff ta tend to. If they try unzippin' each otha's pants, 'ats when ya yell at 'em."

"I like that guy" Yami chuckled.

"Back to work" Joey ordered.

Ahmet slowly walked down the unlit corridor, looking around for any signs of danger. He jumped, startled when all of a sudden the hallway lit up with bright fluorescent lights, a loud noise that sounded much like a stretch strap being flicked back into place as they came on. Ahmet looked over his shoulder at Duke who was still sitting at the computer, turning his head back quickly to make sure no danger was in front of him.

"The lights are automated" Duke announced.

Ahmet nodded his head as he continued cautiously towards the door on the other side of the room. He pulled a device from his pocket, securing it on the door that was currently blocking them from continuing. The device beeped and Ahmet turned back around to face the others in the room "Transmitter in position" he reported.

"Roger, running the bypass" Duke said, beginning the scan that would unlock the door.

Yugi watched from the safety of Yami's chest as the code began to reveal itself, finally completing and opening the door on the other side. "Checkmate" Duke chuckled happily.

Ahmet jumped to the other side of the door, checking for any danger in the currently empty room the door had opened up to. "Move up" Ahmet said, waving Mushara into the room with the package while Joey and Mai cleaned up the mess.

"What is that?" Yugi asked, referring to the bag that Mushara was carrying.

"That's whats gonna shut the Red Queen down. It carries a massive electrical charge, that's gonna shut down the main frame and force the system to reboot" Duke answered from behind the computer.

Joey and Mai stood from their positions on the floor, getting ready to follow Mushara into the hallway when the door slammed down, pulling the door on the other side closed. Ahmet and Mushara panicked, using their communicators to talk to the others. "Devlin? What the hell is goin' on?" Ahmet yelled.

"Some kind of door locking mechanism. It's not responding" Duke said quickly, typing away at the computer to try and get the doors back open. "We must've tripped it when we opened the door."

"Well get it back open" Ahmet said.

"I'm working on it" Duke replied.

An alarm went off on the right hand screen reading 'Level 5 Weapon System Activated.'

"Could you open that door now please?" Tristan yelled.

"I'm trying" Duke growled back, typing frantically on the keyboard.

Yugi walked over to the window and peered in, watching with horrified eyes as the lights began to flicker at the other side of the hallway.

"What's that?" Mushara asked, looking horrified as a beam of light flickered across the hallway in a straight line.

"Something's happening in there!" Yugi yelled "Duke you've gotta hurry, you've gotta help them!"

"I'm trying, it's not responding!"

Yugi watched as the Ahmet tackled Mushara to the ground, the beam of light taking off Mushara's fingers. "Something's killing them in there! Duke you've gotta hurry, you've gotta help them!" Yugi said frantically.

"Hurry, open the door!" Tristan yelled frantically, watching as Ahmet and Mushara tried dodged the beams of light that came at them.

"Yugi, get away from the door" Yami said, from his position by the wall.

"Something's in there killing them!" Yugi yelled back.

"There's nothing we can do. The Red Queen has them now" Yami said sadly.

Yugi turned back towards the window, watching with tear filled eyes as Mushara was cut in half by the third beam. "Ahmet is still okay! You have to hurry!" Yugi yelled.

"Almost got it" Duke said, gritting his teeth as he concentrated.

Yugi watched the next beam of light, twist, first forming a square, then criss-crossing to form a design that resembled that of a chain link fence as it approached him. Yami ran over, blocking Yugi's vision as the beams ran through Ahmet's body. Yugi clung to Yami, tears of fear running down his face, his body trembling with his sobs.

"Now what?" Yami asked once the door opened back up.

"We have ta complete the mission" Joey said.

"There's no way I'm going down there" Yami said.

"Her defenses are down" Duke reported.

"Deja vu anyone?" Tristan asked.

Duke walked out from behind the computer, stopping when he reached the opening to the hallway. He looked down at his fallen comerades' bodies, his heart rate quickening as he leaned down to pick up the bag. Apperantly the beams had been hot, because not a single puddle of blood was found, even with all the body parts lying around. He stood slowly, his breathing quickening, gasping in fright when Yugi appeared by his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yami stood behind him "What happened to not going down here?" Duke asked.

"I go where he goes" Yami said simply, motioning towards Yugi.

Slowly they all made their way down the hallway, opening the door once again and entering the circular room. "It's okay" Yugi reassured Duke when the door closed behind them.

**Me: Annnnd cliffy~ This is the part where I traveled away from Resident Evil's action packed sequence a little, because my least favorite part is watching where they get chopped into tiny pieces by the beams of light... And also because the whole damn group except for the two Yami and Yugi are playing, the prisoner which Yami switches with every now and then, and the one Duke is playing are the only ones left alive after all that. I mean, the whole damn crew gets chopped up. Ahmet, Mushara, Joey, and Serenity would've died if I would've kept it going, I think Tristan would've too. So instead I just sent in Ahmet and Mushara. So from here out it'll kinda be me making it up as I go. :) Until next time everyone! *waves* Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Okay and we're back with chapter 5 of Disterbi-Oh! :) To reviewers:**

**To Rose: You're very welcome ^w^ I'm glad you liked the chapter though! :) Also, here's the chapter I said I'd write XD**

**I do not own YGO or Resident Evil, or anything pertaining to either of the two. :)**

* * *

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 5**

Duke sat the bags down once he got to the middle of the room, still looking around cautiously. He opened the small rectangular computer, typing frantically across it's keyboard.

Yami and Yugi stood, leaned against a steel column that was in the small room. Yugi held onto Yami like a lifeline. He was so terrified now, but tried his best not to show it.

Duke clicked the last few buttons on the tiny computer, a circular hole in the floor opening as a platform appeared. Said platform rose slowly from the floor, the two lovers watching as it rose. "Can you give me a hand with this?" Duke asked, unzipping one of the bags he'd brought into the room.

"Not really" Yami smarted off. Yugi walked over and helped him lift the metal object into place, turning it until it clicked down into the platform.

None of them were aware of the Red Queen watching their every move, until a hologram of said Queen appeared behind them. "Get out! Get out! You can't be in here" she said.

"Don't listen to anything she says. She's a holographic representation of the Red Queen" Duke said, watching as Yugi turned to face the young girl there behind him. He picked up another piece of the part he was building, sliding it into place as the Red Queens destruction was coming close.

"You have to get out" the hologram warned.

"Modeled after the head progammer's daughter" Duke continued. "She tried to decieve us."

"I wouldn't advise this. Disabling me will result in the loss of the primary power."

"She'll do anything to stop us from shutting her down" Duke carried on, going around the device he was still building, clicking buttons and attaching the remaining pieces.

Yugi walked over towards the hologram, inspecting it as his curiosity was peaked. He kept as far away as the wall behind him allowed, however close enough that he could still inspect the being.

"I implore you" the hologram said.

"Implore away" Duke retorted, walking over towards her.

"Please?" She begged.

Duke stepped over by Yugi, Yami on Yugi's other side. Duke pressed a button on the remote he held, causing a red rectangular light to come on. A rectangular box on the device lit up with numbers, counting quickly up to 100%, which caused the red light to go out, the green light next to it lighting up instead.

"Please?" The hologram begged one more time, causing Duke, Yugi, and Yami to look at her. Duke pressed the button, causing the hologram to turn her head to look at him. Her red, holographic face glimmering with danger. "You're all going to die down here."

Duke shot her a glare before pressing the second button, shutting down the electrical system. The whole place went dark as the power went down. A few back up lights began to flicker on, the door locking mechanisms coming undone, sending doors open and flooding the hallways with the water that was behind them. The elevator doors shot open, company keypads turning green before sending the doors they were attached to, sliding open.

The others looked around, watching as the place became dark, and things began to move on their own. The containers in the dining hall suddenly switched from 'stable' to unstable.' The floor lights in the hallways lit up revealing anything that happened to be hiding.

"That pulse forces the mainframe to shut down for thirty seconds" Duke said, tinkering with the metal device. "After that if I don't have her board, she can reboot."

Yugi and Yami watched him tinker with the metal device, certain parts popping out to reveal new parts. The dimly lit room didn't show much of anything, however the floor lights gave off enough light for Duke to see what he was doing.

* * *

"They're late" Tristan said, looking between Mai and Joey.

Mai looked at her watch, the three of them turning, a little startled when they heard metal grating against metal. The second group of people came walking over, one white haired albino in handcuffs, the other walking along beside him, trembling with fear.

"Why is your group so large?" Joey asked.

"We had to call for back up, so did the other group" Anzu reported.

"You guys gave away that you were there, didn't you?"

"Yes sir" Odion reported.

"So, who all is here?" Joey continued.

"Anzu, Rex, Weevil, Jiro, Imori, Shotaro, Keith, Lumis, and Umbra." Odion reported.

"Alright, well, we have to wait until Duke gets done with the main circuit board."

"Sir? What's that noise?" Imori asked.

"I dunno, but load up, we may need to defend ourselves."

"Oh great, I'm handcuffed with a bunch of idiots" Bakura groaned.

"Don't worry" Mai smarted off with a smirk "You're not the only one that's handcuffed."

* * *

Yami groaned as he leaned against the wall "Am I ever going to get out of these handcuffs? It's not like I can go anywhere."

"Sorry, that's not my call" Duke apologized, pulling out the circuit board.

* * *

The metal dragging noise got louder, causing Anzu to put her knife away and pull out her gun. "I'm on it" she said, walking forward.

The others surrounded the prisoners, protecting them from anything that may come their way.

Anzu walked down a few rows of metal containers in the dining hall, turning to face the right with her gun raised. The noise sounded again, this time to her left, causing her to turn towards it. She raised her gun again, cautiously moving forward.

She continued turning left and right as she walked between the rows, checking for any sign of what was making the noise. She got close to the end of the rows when the source of the noise became the loudest. She jumped when an tank like an oxygen tank fell to the floor and rolled out in the middle of the aisle. It was a couple metal container rows away from her, so she raised her gun and cautiously stepped forward.

A woman in white pants, a white shirt, and white jacket with long brown hair was leaned lazily against one of the metal containers. Anzu advanced, being very careful, her gun raised and ready as she rounded the corner to be in full view. She sighed, lowering her gun once she saw the woman in full view. Her skin was pale, her hair was a mess, and she had a bloody nose, but most of all, she looked tired.

"Odion! We have a survivor!" She yelled back towards the group, turning back towards the woman as she walked forward. The female fell forward on her shoulder, and she raised her hands to her face, attempting to make her look up. "It's okay, we're here to help. You seem to be in some sort of- AH!" She screamed as the woman bit her.

Her hands shot forward out of reflex, pushing the woman away. However the pale woman held onto her, pushing her to the ground when she tried to back away. "Get off me!" She growled, rolling around on the ground with the woman. Her keys fell to the ground, sliding across the floor in their tussle.

Odion came running around the corner, seeing the tussle. "Get her the hell off me before I stab her" Anzu growled, pushing away the woman's blood covered face.

Odion grabbed the woman and threw him off his partner, looking back to check on Anzu after the woman rolled to the other side. "Are you okay?" He asked, helping Anzu off the floor.

Anzu looked at the skin between her finger and thumb, a large bite mark was there and bleeding. "She bit me!" she said, shaking her hand as it began to burn. "She took a chunk right out of me" she continued, showing Odion her hand.

Odion turned toward the man, pulling out his handgun and cocking it "Stay down" he warned. The woman didn't seem to care, her mouth was covered in blood and she was hungry for more. She growled unintelligibly as she attempted to get up, her legs staying straight as her hands worked to get herself up.

"I'm warning you! Stay down!" He warned again.

"She's crazy" Anzu said, watching the woman get up from the ground.

"I'm in the kill zone, and I'll fire" Odion warned, lifting his gun to aim at the woman's head. "I mean it!" He yelled as the woman got closer. "Son of a bitch" he growled, moving his gun to aim at her leg as he backed up. He shot a hole in her leg, but it didn't seem to do anything, but piss the woman off. She looked down at her leg, her lifeless eyes looking back up at Odion as her mouth opened with a growl of her own.

Odion's eyes widened a little, flashing with a little fear as he realized it hadn't harmed her at all. He shot again, taking out the woman's right knee, but that didn't stop her either. So he took aim again, firing once again before Anzu lifted her own machine gun and shot the woman multiple times in the chest. She gave him a and-that's-how-it's-done look, smirking in victory when the woman went toppling over the foil ducts that lay behind her.

"I shot her five times. How in the hell was she still standing?" Odion asked breathlessly.

Anzu pulled out a guaze wrap to bandage her hand "Bitch isn't standing now" she said.

Bakura, Ryou, and Jiro came running over to see what the commotion was. "What was all the shooting?" Jiro asked.

"We found a survivor" Anzu explained, wrapping her hand in the gauze.

"And you shot him?" Jiro yelped.

"She was crazed" Anzu said, turning to face Jiro "She bit me!"

"She's gone" Odion said, looking over at the woman once lay. "She's gone!"

Bakura noticed the handcuff keys on the floor, trying not to make it obvious that he'd seen them. They all turned their heads as Yami, Yugi, and Duke came back in the room. "Welcome to the handcuff club" Yami deadpanned at Bakura.

"Well, glad to see I'm not the only one in cuffs" Bakura deadpanned back.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami when he saw that the woman was missing. Yami looked down as he looked up, Yugi was trembling again. "It's okay" Yami soothed him.

"Bullshit!" Anzu growled, walking over to stand next to Odion.

"She fell right here, but she's gone!" Odion said.

**Me: dun, Dun, DUN! XD Okay, there's the end of that chapter! ^w^ I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! *waves* Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Hey you guys! We're about halfway through this movie, then it's on to the second one. I know I rarely update this story, but I haven't forgotten about it, I promise. I decided to stay up late, and get up early this morning just so I could give you guys a chapter of Disterbi-Oh! for Halloween :) Have a happy and safe Halloween everyone! I'll leave you with enough updates today to hold you through the week! ^w^**

**I've updated CID, Ryoshin, The Darkest Light, added a new one shot for Halloween, and from the sounds of it Fallen may even have a new chapter for Kindred this weekend ^w^**

**To a (Guest): You'll find out this chapter :3 Enjoy! ^w^**

**I do not own YGO, Resident Evil or anything pertaining to the two. ^w^**

* * *

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 6**

"C'mere, look at this" Mai said, stepping over a few of the foil tubes that lay scattered on the floor. "Blood, it's not much.."

Yami stepped away from the group and crouched down in front of Bakura to look at it, his crimson eyes narrowing in their inspection. "Looks like it's coagulated."

"Yeah" Mai said softly, looking over at Yami.

"It's not possible."

"Why not?" Tristan growled loudly, covering up the jingling sound the handcuff keys made as Yami picked them up.

Yami stood back up, Tristan stepping in his face to get his answer. "Because blood doesn't do that until after you're dead" he explained calmly.

"Can we go now?" Bakura asked, obviously annoyed.

"We're not going anywhere until the rest of the teams get here" Anzu said, reloading her gun.

"There's no one else coming" Duke said after taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Anzu growled, walking towards Duke.

"Wait" Joey ordered her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Quiet" he whispered.

They all stopped moving, stopped talking and in the distance they could hear the sound of metal dragging across the stone floor. The grating sound only continued to get louder as it came closer. Yugi quickly jumped to Yami's side once again. "Yami" he said quietly, his body visibly shaking from fear.

"It's okay" Yami assured him, looking up to notice the smaller white haired guy was doing the same thing to his handcuffed lover.

Anzu took her reloaded gun and stepped past them, her eyes looking around every corner that surrounded them.

Boots were heard on the floor, the sound echoing through the room. One step, one dragged foot, and the sound of dragging metal. It was like a beat being made, a constant pattern that grew louder as whatever it was that was coming got closer.

Suddenly they were surrounded. People were on all sides of them, but these weren't normal people. One person that turned to look at them had half of his face missing, it looked as if it'd been bit off. Another man that looked at them, part of his face was burned, the skin no longer covering his nose, right eye, or upper lip. His business suit was tattered, and looked as if he'd been crawling through mud. The top half of his right ear was also missing, and his right eye was gone, only a gaping hole remained where the eye once sat.

"Oh fuck" Bakura groaned silently.

"Don't come any closer" Tristan ordered.

"Behind us" Odion yelled.

The large group was suddenly being forced into a circle, their backs against each other.

"Jesus" Duke gasped.

"They're everywhere" Serenity whimpered.

Yami began tooling with the handcuff keys while the guards were distracted with the oncoming group of people.

"Guys they're everywhere, they're all around us."

Anzu jumped as another woman jumped on her, roaring very un-human-like in her face. Anzu calmly put her hand under the woman's chin, giving it a twist and snapping her neck. The woman fell the ground with a thud, no part of her moving at all.

The brunette held up her gun, pointing it at the man in front of her and fired. She sent a bullet through the man's chest, causing him to fall down. The group around her followed suit, firing at the oncoming pale faced people with missing parts. The man Anzu had shot got back up once again, still dragging the axe in his hands, so she fired again.

"I said stay back!" Tristan yelled at the man in the blue jumpsuit. There was blood on the man's face, and he wasn't listening at all to Tristan's orders. Tristan shot him in the chest, his eyes widening in fear when the man didn't fall over. Again he let out a shot, but the man refused to fall with the bullets in his chest.

"Why aren't they dying?" Serenity screamed.

Her calls were barely audible over the erupting gunfire in the dining hall. A few of the containers that sat in the dining hall had earned bullet holes from all the firing, the once green lights claiming the containers were stable, now were red, reading 'unstable environment.' While the guards were shooting Yami was busily working on his handcuffs so he could free Bakura and they could protect their loved ones.

Anzu's knuckles were white, along with everyone else's as they gripped their guns and open fired. Their ammo was nothing less than wasted, because the people continued to get back up no matter what.

"Let's go!" Joey called, turning everyone to start running.

"Hurry up!" Mai ordered them, turning with Joey.

"Let's go" Yugi whispered to Yami as he backed up a little ways.

Yami turned to run with Yugi, and the others, his hands still busily trying to get the key in the keyhole so he could be free. The container behind him suddenly switched back to 'stable' before the giant crate exploded, sending shards of wood and metal in every direction. Yami and Yugi fell to the ground, Yugi covering his head to protect himself from the flying debris.

Yami slammed on his back to the ground, the keys falling from his hands and landing above him a little ways. "Shit" he growled under his breath.

A shard of glass bounced next to Yugi's head, causing his eyes to widen while at the same time being thankful that he'd moved the little bit that he had.

Yami leaned up and noticed the people still coming even though most of them were on fire. He rolled on his side and began inching his way towards the keys once again. "Yugi! Get up!" In his hurry Yami knocked the keys into a grate, lucky for him he could still get to them. Unfortunately, he was now cornered with a flaming man trying to bite his leg off. He continuously kicked the man in the face, careful not to let him bite him while he worked his hands to get the keys.

* * *

"What about the others!" Duke yelled to Joey.

"We have ta keep movin'" Joey yelled back, his gun still firing at the approaching people.

"They're our prisoners!"

"And it's not going to do us any good if we're all dead!"

* * *

"You didn't open the door?" Duke growled to Bakura once he got by the door.

"Didn't know the code" Bakura shrugged. "And how the hell am I supposed to open it with my hands cuffed behind my back?"

"Shit" Duke groaned, ignoring Bakura's question.

"Better hurry" the white-haired man taunted.

"Shit" Duke continued to curse aloud as he punched in the code. The red light on the key pad continued to be lit up as he continuously punched in the wrong numbers. "Shit."

* * *

Yami left a boot print on the man's face, but still he continued to come towards him. He gave a silent cheer to himself when his fingers finally clasped the keys. His fists clenched around the keys as he kicked the man one final time, his pant leg catching fire as he did. He kicked his leg around in an attempt to put out the flames, however nothing worked.

Yami unfolded his hand, shakily puting the key into the hold and giving it a twist. Luckily it came undone so Yami could now use his hands to pat out the flames. "Phew" he sighed in relief "thought I was gonna go up in smoke."

Looking down at his feet he found four more of the crazed humans attempting to get at him. He turned his head to look over his shoulder when a couple of screws flew out of the container he was currently trapped against. What looked to be a hand clawed it's way through, causing Yami's eyes to widen. The collar of his shirt was suddenly grabbed and he was brought to his feet to stare into wide amethyst eyes. "No offense dear but I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you."

Yugi smiled in return, but the happiness was short lived when they remembered one thing. The crate had broken open, and they didn't really wanna stick around to find out what was about to come out.

"Hurry" Yugi said, the two of them running down the aisle to meet up with the others.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Odion yelled.

"I'm trying!" Duke growled back, his hands shaking so much he wasn't able to press the right keys.

Odion growled in aggravation before turning on his heel and yanking Duke away from the control panel "Move!"

"Hurry up I'm running out of ammo!" Anzu yelled.

"What's tha code?!" Joey yelled.

"Zero, four.." The raven said shakily.

Odion shot Duke a look, letting him know he wouldn't hesitate to kick his ass. "Zero, four, three..."

Bakura walked over, getting in Duke's face and yelling at him. "WHAT IS THE CODE?!"

"Zero, four, zero, three, one, NINE, SIX, FIVE!" He shouted the last three numbers louder than the rest.

"Is that the code?" Bakura asked, Ryou hiding next to him.

"Got it, see how easy that was?" he said with a smug look, turning towards the others as the doors behind him opened.

Odion was grabbed by a large group of the dead looking people, pulling him into the small room. Anzu quickly jumped forward with Keith on her heels, the two of them reaching forward to grab Odion's hands. "Don't let go!" He cried out as the people sunk their teeth into him. Anzu's arm was bitten once again, but she refused to let go of her comrade.

Duke slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her free from the group of people, forcing her to let go of Odion, and allow him to be eaten by the terrifying people.

* * *

Back towards the containers the beast that had attempted to claw its way out was now making it's way out of it's container. The door was dented outwards before being clawed off and flung across the room. The beast within put its claws on either side of the door, letting out a roar before thrusting itself forward and running off.

* * *

Yugi panted as he walked quickly down the aisles of containers, Yami staying in front of him protectively glancing around at all times. Yugi turned his head to the side for but a second and suddenly he was alone. Yami was nowhere to be seen. His heart rate quickened, but he stood still, attempting to calm himself.

**Me: Okay you guys, that's it for that chapter! Hope you all enjoyed! And I'll try to update sooner the next chapter ^w^ Sorry, I've just been so busy! But! Once again, have a happy and safe Halloween. Until next time! *waves* Goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay, Merry Christmas Everyone! Have a super Happy New Year! I won't be updating again until January 3rd of the New Year, and I'm hoping that with that update comes a new story... If not, I'll get to it eventually XD Anyway, I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, here's the next chapter of Disterbi-Oh! I hope you all enjoy!**

**To Am (Guest): This story is based from the Resident Evil Series. None of the main characters are going to become zombies though. ^w^**

**To Rose: Lol, well... You know... XD Things happen ^w^**

**I do not own Resident Evil, YGO, or anything pertaining to the two... ^w^ Enjoy~**

* * *

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Yugi continued to look around him, his head jerking left and right to search for his lost lover. His breathing continued to unsteadily, and in pants. His heart beat loudly in his chest, echoing in his ears.

* * *

Duke paced the floor back and forth, Anzu leaning against the wall next to him. "Where are the bodies? Where did they go?!" He shouted, his voice shaking with panic as the bodies of Ahmet and Mushara were now missing from the hallway. "Fuck!"

Anzu backed away from the wall, her hand held in front of her stiffly. "Whatever they are.. There's too many of them" she said, turning and walking around the room.

"Whatever they are?! It's pretty obvious what they are!" Duke practically screamed. "Lab coats? Badges!? Those people used to work here!"

"All the people working here are dead" Anzu reminded him, her eyes looking at him with disbelief.

"Well, 'at doesn't stop 'em from walkin' around" Joey pointed out.

"Well where did they come from?!" Duke yelped, his pacing quickening. "Why didn't we see them on our way in!?"

"When you cut the power, you unlocked the doors. _You_ let them out" Anzu growled, her eyes narrowing at Duke who had halted his pacing. Duke turned, looking at Anzu who just rolled her eyes and started loading her gun once again.

Joey stood from the desk he sat on, walking out to where they were hearing a banging sound.

Duke's lips started to move before words were able to be formed. "W-w-we're never gonna make it to the surface" he stuttered, the air leaving his lungs.

* * *

Yugi walked around the seemingly abandoned facility, searching for his lost lover. Where had Yami disappeared to? And where the hell was he for that matter?

He walked down a hallway where he saw broken cages at the end, no animals were within the containers. The doors were snapped free of their hinges, hanging from the cages where the beasts had broken free. Yugi slowly approached the end of the hallway, looking around, careful to pay attention to every detail, afterall, he had no weapons on him.

He examined the cage doors closely, the wire gates had huge holes chewed out of the center, where the monsters had obviously escaped from. There was bloody skin fragments hanging from a few pieces, and blood stains ran down the opposite wall. To the left was an opened door, so Yugi headed to the right. At the right was a lab with a window to another room. The other room had beakers, and shelves knocked over, blood splattered everywhere.

A door creaked somewhere behind him, causing Yugi to quickly whip around and look back. His heart rate quickened once again, scared of what might be approaching. A ticking sounded down the hallway, and Yugi's heart dropped to his stomach when a dog that may have once been a doberman, came around the corner.

The beast had no fur, and was nothing but blood and flimsy skin. The 'dog' walked around, stopping when it had Yugi in it's sights. It growled deeply, it's skin making sloppy sounds as it walked forward, headed for the man.

It's lips rippled back, showing off two rows of razor sharp teeth. It lowered it's body into an attack position as it snarled, causing Yugi to turn and run. Yugi ran to the door to the room in front of him, quickly slamming the door shut, panting with wide eyes as the dog attempted to get him through the steel door.

He closed his eyes as he turned, exhaling to calm himself down. When he opened them he almost let out a scream as a man with a bloody face was right in front of him, growling and launching towards him. Yugi didn't have a weapon, but that didn't stop him from using the self defense from the classes that Yami had paid for him to attend.

He used his arms and elbows to push the man back, his fists shooting forward one at a time to punch the bloody man in the chest, but when that didn't work he jumped up, kicking his left leg out to give the man a good kick to the head, sending him back against a glass shelf of beakers which shattered at the impact.

* * *

**Me: Yep, I'm ending it there... Leaving you all with yet another cliffy, and a short ass chapter at that... I decided that I didn't wanna wait till later to update, and that my damn day would be soooo busy I wouldn't get to update later anyway... So, sorry about that peeps, but I hope you all enjoyed, I'll return soon enough ^w^ Until next time! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and a Happy New Year! *waves* Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Okay, so I know I've been slacking off a bit here lately, and I apologize for that. I've been sick, kinda down in the dumps, and I've just been lacking on inspiration for a few stories, this one being one of them... Yes, I know, all I have to do is watch a damn movie and fill in characters... But I also add in some of my own stuff.. All that being said, I'll get back to work here X3 So!**

**I do not own YGO, Resident Evil, or anything pertaining to the two. This is simply a fan made fic made for entertainment purposes only ^w^**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Yuugi began to have flashbacks. He'd been here before, he remembered some of these people. He'd met them before, and he'd spoken with them. Yami had been there, but why was he just now remembering it? And why could he only remember a bit and piece of it?

"Yami" he whispered, looking down at his hands.

His eyes wandered back over to the unconscious man on the floor. Skimming him over he discovered a gun on the man's hip. Cautiously, he lowered himself down in front of the man, watching him as he reached forward. He quickly ripped the gun from the man's hip at the sound of glass breaking. The 'dog' that had been outside had jumped through the lab window, and was now charging through the room to get to him. He turned, scrambling to get to the door before the beast got ahold of him, knocking over a lab cart on his way in high hopes to slow the dog down.

He spun as he swung the door open, the gun securely in his hands as he slammed the door in the beast's face. He turned around to lean against the door, believing the worst of it all to be over. Boy, was he wrong...

Turning around, amethyst eyes found a group of six more of the beasts, a seventh one coming up from the hallway. "Oh... shit..." he groaned as the dogs began to growl.

Instincts didn't take long to kick in as he raised the gun, the dogs charging towards him. He blinked his eyes as the recoil rippled up his arms, but he refused to falter and allow the beasts anywhere near him. All the bullets met their marks right through the head as the dobermans jumped at him, allowing him a better view when their blood and matter spread across the floor behind them.

No sooner than he got through with the group of seven did the dog he locked in the room become smart enough to jump back up in the window. It's lips rippled back, showing off very sharp teeth behind the bloody mass that was it's body. Yugi gasped before taking off, dropping the gun and running as fast as he could towards the wall across from him.

He remembered practice fighting with Yami, he had wanted to make sure that Yugi was able to protect himself, so he taught him a bunch of basic, and a few not-so-basic moves.

He jumped on the crate before stepping up and kicking off the wall, his right kicking out to kick the pursuing dog in the face and through a different window. He sighed as he began to walk forward, not really aware of where he was going, but knowing he had to find Yami.

* * *

Yami sighed, his attention everywhere in the office space as he searched for Yugi. The place looked like there was a panic, and had signs of a struggle. Papers were littered about the floor, plastic sorting trays tipped over and broken, a few lights were flickering while the rest remained lit. But there wasn't anyone around.

Blood stains littered the glass doors that separated offices. Yet he wasn't able to find a single body anywhere. He continued to walk forward, cautiously, carefully, yet searching all the same. He turned a corner and began picking up a trash bin, a few scattered papers, moving them to see what lay hidden underneath them. Computers were knocked over on desks, family pictures lay scattered about, on their backs or on their sides. Personal belongings sat undisturbed, while everything else looked as if a mini tornado had ripped through the place.

A noise from behind him caused him to whip around. He had no idea where anyone else had gone, and he didn't know where Yugi was either. He was more worried about the latter though. He knew Yugi could take care of himself, he was in no way weak or unprotected no matter what. Yami had made sure he was able to handle himself, and protect himself no matter what danger may lay ahead. However, he had hoped an epidemic like this would never occur.

He kept searching until his eyes fell upon an ID card, then his heart stopped in it's tracks. "Yamina" he whispered as he picked the card up between his index finger and thumb. His mother had been bragging about a new job that she was real proud of, but he had never gotten the chance to get into much detail about it. He'd wanted out of this damned job, and told the umbrella corp he was done. Now his mother was here..

He began searching through the files in her desk, a desperate need to know exactly where his mother was now. He turned his head to the right, skimming the room before he went back to the drawer, missing the undead behind the window at his left. In the drawer he found a photo of their tiny family. His mother was laughing while his father lifted him – being six – in the air. He couldn't help but stare, he hadn't seen his family in so long, being too busy hiding to go and see them.

A knock on the window had him scrambling back away from it with a yelp. The man was on his knees, pounding away on the window with his arm limply in the air. The man stood, his mouth covered in blood and began walking along the window sideways. Yami looked behind him, ensuring that no one could sneak up on him. His eyes were constantly on the undead, pale man.

* * *

Anzu loaded up her gun, tilting it to the side as she spoke to Joey and Duke. "I've got one in the breach and an extra mag."

Joey looked at her, while Duke's head turned towards the closed elevator doors, where a group of the infected were pounding from the other side. They didn't have enough fire power for the awaiting horde that hid behind closed doors.

* * *

Yami continued pulling out papers and shifting through them, his eyes skimming over the papers that were in front of him, leaving him unaware of approaching danger. He heard footsteps behind him, causing him to spin and quickly get to his feet, his stance faltering a bit when he saw who it was.

"M-Mom?"

The woman behind him had long red hair with blonde hi-lights running through it. She wasn't tanned like she usually was though, her skin color was a pale color with a blue tint to it, as if she were... dead. Her eyes were dull, and the way she walked reminded him of those zombie movies, her limbs were limply beside her as her legs remained stiff with every step.

His smile fell for a second as she reached her hand forward towards his face. His eyes widened and his arms shot out when she leaped at him, her mouth opened and intent on biting into him. He struggled for only a minute when a light 'thunk' sound left her limp in his arms. He pushed her to the side to reveal Yugi standing there with a crystal cube in his hands. He was looking at the woman with wide, horrified eyes. But she didn't move again.

"Wh-Who is she?" Yugi asked as Yami leaned over her.

"My mother" he whispered sadly.

"I thought she was going to get you.."

"I know. I'm okay though.."

"I'm sorry.." Yugi trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Corporations like Umbrella, think they're above the law." Yugi looked back at Yami, listening to his every word. "But they're not" he said, looking up at him. "There are hundreds and thousands of people who feel the same. All over the world" he clarified, looking back down at his mother.

He stayed silent for a minute before looking back up at Yugi and continuing. "Some of us provide information. Others give their support. Some take more direct action.."

"Like you" Yugi put in, looking at Yami as he sat on the floor.

"If their friends had been more thorough they would've seen right through my false ID" he sighed, glancing back down at his mother for a brief second. "And all the red flags would've gone off. Quana Co, NSA, Viaca, all of them. There's no way I coulda infiltrated The Hive."

"So you sent your mom?"

"No. I sent my sister. We needed something concrete. Anything to expose Umbrella to the Press. Proof of the research that was going on down here."

"What kind of research?" Yugi's eyes were glued to Yami, watching every move he made, the way his lips moved when he talked, but mostly listening to the words that were falling from his lips.

"The illegal kind.. Genetic. Vital." he clarified after a swift moment of silence. "My sister was going to smuggle out a sample of the virus they were developing."

"H-How was she gonna make it out of here?"

"She had a contact within the Hive, someone I never met. They had access codes, surveillance, everything she needed."

"So why didn't she make it?"

"Maybe she trusted the wrong person" he shrugged. "Maybe they sat her up.. Kept the virus for themselves.. Do you have any idea how much the T-virus would be worth on an open market?"

"What? With all this?" Yugi asked, motioning towards the mess and disaster he'd seen today.

"Yeah" Yami nodded. "To someone?"

* * *

"Don't shoot!" Yami and Yugi screamed at the same time as they ran into the room the others were in. They quickly leaned against the door, Joey coming over to help them while the others stood around, watching them attempt to close the door. Yami turned, locking the door once it was closed while Yugi leaned against it panting.

"You okay?" Mai asked, walking over with the others.

"Yeah" Yugi sighed

"They're behind us" Yami sighed, walking forward. "What about this door?"

"They're waiting out there too!" Duke screamed, stopping him from opening the door as he turned to look at him.

"And that way?" Yami asked, motioning towards the hallway.

"It's a dead end" Duke whined. "There's no way out of the Queen's Chamber."

"So we wait" Bakura grumbled.

"Someone will find us, right? Like some back up or something?" Serenity asked.

"Right?" Tristan asked.

Yugi looked around the room at all the disappointed faces. "What? What's wrong?"

"We don't have much time" Duke told him.

"You know those glass doors we passed on our way down here, from the mansion?" Mai asked. "They seal shut in just under an hour. If we're not outta here by then, we're not getting out."

"What are you talking about? They can't just bury us alive down here" Yugi said, panic evident in his voice as he looked between all the people in the room.

"Containing the incident is the only fail-safe plan they had" Anzu said. "Prevents possible contamination" she continued, looking down at her hand.

"And you're only telling us this now, when we're trapped half a fuckin' mile underground?" Bakura growled, Ryou hiding behind him once again.

"We have to find a way out of this room" Yami said calmly, Yugi returning to his side once again.

"What are you doing?" Anzu screamed as Yami grabbed the black bag off the desk and began down the hallway.

"Where are you taking those?" Duke panicked at his side.

"I'm turning her back on."

"That is NOT a good idea" the raven insisted.

"She'll know a way out of here."

"That homicidal bitch killed my team" Mai growled.

"That homicidal bitch may be our only way outta here" Yami retorted.

"Afta' the way she's been treated, I'm sure she's gonna be real happy t' help us out" Joey smarted off.

"That circuit breaker you were talking about. Can I bypass it?"

"Yeah" Duke said with a nod.

"So do it."

Duke went around to the other side of the machine while Yami went to work putting the Red Queen back together. "Alright" Duke called from the other side "Circuit breaker is disabled. This time, if I look to search, she won't be able to shut down. She's gonna fry."

The others jumped back as a red hologram of a little girl appeared in front of them, the Red Queen coming back to life.

* * *

**Me: And that's where I'm ending that chapter there. Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it wasn't that long this time, but I have a million other things to be working on. So that's where it ends. I'll try to update sooner next time, ladies and gents. Sorry again! ^^'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Well! While I was updating, I figured I'd better update this one too! So, here you guys are. We are 57 minutes into this movie, which also includes credits and everything so we may only have like 4-5 more chapters of it, depending on how long I make them... So, I'm going to go ahead and get to work on this one also, since I'm ahead on AoDM, and am slowly getting back into CID... Yeah... I'll get going again, don't worry guys and gals. I'm on it ^w^**

**To geminicastor: I'm glad you like it ^w^**

**Just a recap of the current team and the members that have died...**

**Currently we have Joey, Mai, Duke, Serenity, Tristan, Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, Rex, Weevil, Jiro, Imori, Shotaro, Keith, Lumis, and Umbra.**

**We've lost: Ahmet, Mushara, Odion**

**We still have yet to see Marik, Malik, and the group bringing them in. Though, they may not even appear until the sequel. ;) I'll keep you guessing.**

**So anyway, I do not own YGO, Resident Evil, or anything pertaining to the two.. This is simply a fan-made fic made for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The hologram made a loud noise as it came to life, but quickly disappeared. "Devilin?" Yami drawled, turning to look at Duke.

"The initial charge must've damaged her boards" he said breathlessly, the hologram having startled him.

"Ah, there you are" the red queen taunted through the speakers. "Things, I gather, have gone out of control."

"Gimme that fuckin' switch right now" Anzu growled, running forward towards Duke. "I'm gonna fry her ass" she continued as Yami and Bakura held her back.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" The girl's voice echoed through the room.

"Tell us what the hell is going on down here" the brunette ordered her.

"Research and development."

"What about the T-virus?" Yami asked.

"The T-virus was a major medical breakthrough" the girl answered. "Although it clearly also possessed highly-profitable military applications."

"How does it explain those things out there?" Duke asked, his eyes constantly scanning the room.

"Even in death, the human body still remains active" the Red Queen explained. "Hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate. The T-virus provides a massive jolt both to cellular growth and to those trace electrical impulses. Put quite simply, it reanimates the body."

"It brings the dead back to life?" Anzu asked, her anger evident in her voice.

Yugi turned his head to look over where his lover seemed interested in the bodies of their fallen comrades. He was watching them with curious eyes, inspecting them as if they were something to be seen.

"Not fully" the Queen continued. "The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory. Virtually no intelligence. They are driven by the basest of impulses. The most basic of needs."

"Which is?" Duke asked, seemingly scared of the answer.

"The need to feed."

"How do you kill them?" Mai asked.

"Severing the top of the spinal column, or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods."

"You mean shoot them in the head" Anzu clarified.

"Why did you kill everybody down here?" Yami asked, wanting answers to his family member's death.

"The T-virus escaped into the air conditioning system, and an uncontrolled pattern of infection began. The virus is Protean" the voice continued, informing the remaining team members about the virus itself. "Changing from liquid, to airborne, to blood transmission, depending on it's environment. It's almost impossible to kill. I couldn't allow it to escape from the Hive, so I took steps."

"Steps?" Yami growled, his anger lacing his words.

"You must understand" the Red Queen said quickly. "Those who become infected, I can't allow you to leave."

"Whoa, we-we're not infected" Duke quickly defended, wanting nothing more than to leave this place.

"Just one bite, one scratch from these creatures is sufficient, and then, you become one of them."

Anzu looked down at her hand, where the crazy infected woman had bit her, her eyes slowly traveling back up to look at the speakers where the voice was coming from.

"A check of my systems indicates my main drive circuit breaker has been disabled. May I ask why?"

"Insurance" Joey answered.

"We need a way out of here" Tristan added.

"If you refuse to help at any time, we flip the switch" Mai promised.

"Understand?" Yami growled.

* * *

**Me: I'm actually going to end that chapter there, because there's no more dialogue at that point, and the movie kinda just skips to them beginning their escape. So, all that being said, you all know who's still left. Again, I'm _not_ killing off the main cast (aside from Anzu... if only for this one...) So, when I begin to run out of people to kill, I will bring in Marik and Malik with their group of people... But, I may not need them for this one... So, I may just end up saving them for the second one.. I actually kinda have a thing planned out, so y'know what, I'm just gonna save them for now... You'll find out when this one is done... ^w^ Until next time ladies and gents. * waves * Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: So, I uh, definitely just got this chapter done, but the other two updates were ready yesterday, and I just completely forgot to upload them XD I'm terrible... Anyway, we're finally 1 hour in on the movie, which means this story is almost over with and we can move on to the next one... Sorry it's taking me so long you guys and gals... I keep having to go back and re-read too... So anyway, we'll move onwards with this story... **

**We did FINALLY reach chapter 10 though, so there's that. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own Resident Evil, YGO, or anything pertaining to the two. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Anzu opened a doorway in the floor, a ladder lead down to the escape route they were supposed to take. "After you" she said to Yami as the man peered around the door.

Yami lowered his eyelids in annoyance as he looked at the woman.

* * *

The tunnels were muggy, and leaking with water from an unknown source. Anzu rounded a corner, Duke on her heels. Both of them held up their guns as they came around, checking every crack and every corner for anything that dared to move.

"What the hell is this place?" Bakura asked as they continued to move.

"The utility tunnels" Duke answered "They run underneath the hive for water, gas, and power lines."

Water fell noisily to the concrete floor below. Air blew in from some pipes that ran in. Anzu lead the way through, jerking from side to side to insure that nothing would sneak up on them. Yami and Yugi stayed towards the back with Ryou and Bakura, Joey and Mai following them while the rest of the group stayed in the middle.

Yuugi kept a hold of Yami's arm. He did NOT want to get separated once again.

"We've been in here before" Rex claimed, looking around the enclosed area.

"Keep moving" Anzu ordered.

"We're going in circles!" Duke argued.

"This is the route the computer gave us" Keith tried to argue back.

"Through the utility tunnels-"

"Why are you listening to her?" Jiro asked, throwing the map up into Duke's face as he shoved past him.

"Enough, already!" Anzu yelled, pushing Jiro up against a wall with her gun pointed towards him. "We have no choice but to keep moving. 'cause those things are right behind us. You got that?"

Hands suddenly shot out from the grate behind Jiro, grabbing him and pulling him against it. Anzu jumped back along with the others, screaming because they'd startled her. "Oh! Goddamn!" Jiro tried to yell as the hands began strangling him. They all reached forward in an attempt to pull him away from the grate, fighting with the zombie-beings to get Jiro back.

They were finally able to pull him away, all of them keeping clear from the fencing that was keeping them safe.

"That mesh isn't gonna hold. Keep moving" Anzu ordered as the creatures continued to push against it to get to them.

Yugi turned around and gasped to hold back a scream. Zombies were behind them, and almost in his face! Yami rounded and punched the one closest in the face, knocking it to the ground.

"Up! Up in the pipes!" Anzu screamed, as the mesh finally pushed away from the pipe it was plugging.

"There's too many of them!" Bakura yelled, helping Anzu push the mesh back against the pipe. Yami and Yuugi continued to punch the beings behind them.

"Up!" Anzu continued to order.

Yami looked over his shoulder, his hands joining together as his right arm helped to push his left elbow into the face of one of the creatures. They were being swarmed, and there was nothing they could do until they found an escape route.

"Hold it!" Anzu screamed, the beasts behind the cage growling to get to them.

"Fuck!" Duke yelled, panic raising in all of them, but some of them remained calm.

Yami turned around, a tall man in a janitors outfit coming towards him with his arm out. He looked up and saw a pipe, deciding to grab hold of it. He jumped, wrapping his hands securely around it. He knew the punching wasn't doing anything but slowing their pace, but it was time to start stopping them. So, he wrapped his legs around the mans neck and twisted his body, snapping the neck instantaneously.

As he turned back around he saw the others struggling to hold back the awaiting horde. He looked up and began throwing orders. "Run! Up on the pipes! Up on the pipes!" He ordered, helping Yugi up while keeping back the second group of zombies. "Quickly, everyone! Up on the pipes! Go!"

"C'mon! There's a way up!" Joey said, beginning to assist the others up.

Yugi pulled Ryou up and the two began helping the others as they were lifted.

"Watch out! Keep 'em back!" Anzu yelled, her hands not leaving the mesh that protected them.

Yami kicked with his left foot, spinning around before meeting the beast again with his right foot. He held back the left passage while the others climbed up.

"Go on up! Move it!" Joey yelled as he lifted Serenity.

The creatures continued to shriek, growl, and make all kinds of noise as they attempted to get close. Many of them grunting as they were met with a foot, fist, or some other kind of boundry.

"Look out!" Yami yelled, grabbing a woman's head and dinging it off a metal pipe very close to Duke's side before twisting her head and breaking her neck.

"Thanks, that was close" Duke sighed in relief.

"Not a problem" he said, turning back around and pushing back the oncoming group.

"Shit. Okay" Keith sighed as he pulled himself up on the pipes, escaping the beasts.

Yami flipped a man in a business suit over his shoulder, twisting and breaking his arm once he had hit the ground. "Get over here!" Joey yelled at him, him being one of the last ones down there.

"There's too many of them!" Mai yelled.

Yami turned towards the voices, seeing a new horde coming towards him.

"Come on! Go, go, go!" Bakura yelled.

"Go on! Go, go! I can manage!" Yami yelled back, climbing up the ladder to join the others.

Jiro attempted to climb the ladder as well, only to be pulled down by the horde that Yami had been fighting back. Lumis and Umbra shot at the horde, letting go of the mesh that was holding back their own problems. The two were quickly overcome though, so they stood no chance. Joey reached his hand down to Anzu, who was the last one to be up, she dropped her gun as one bit into her shoulder.

Yugi hid his face in Yami's chest, afraid that another of their group was going to soon be a victim.

Anzu reached down for her gun, picking it up and looking Jiro in the face as she stood back up. "Jiro?" She asked, his face covered in blood and looking unusually pale. The man came forwards and bit her neck, but she managed to shove him back and shot him in the face as he tried to charge her again. Gunfire echoed throughout the tunnels.

* * *

"Anzu?" Yugi asked quietly, seeing the blood drip from both her hand and her chin.

"Anzu?" Yami tried to get her attention after she didn't answer Yugi.

"What?" Anzu answered.

"W-We have to do something about your wounds" Yugi told her, his eyes full of worry for the woman.

"I'm fine" Anzu replied coldly. Yugi attempted to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she jerked and shrugged it away "I said, I'm fine!" She clarified.

The horde below wasn't satisfied with the three that they'd taken victim. They were now attempting to get to the dripping hand that hung over the edge. Making noises that sounded like they were begging.

"You like that, don't you. Huh? You like the way it tastes, don't you?" Anzu growled, her teeth gritting together as she spoke to the horde below them. "Like the taste of that?"

"She was right" Imori said, having gotten bitten himself somewhere in the mix of things. "We're all gonna die down here..."

"No" Yugi whimpered, terrified that he was right.

"We're getting out" Yami said.

"All of us" Bakura clarified.

Joey led the way as they crawled along the pipes, not really sure where he was going, but spotting an opening at the end anyway, so deciding to head for it. The pipe began to wobble as the zombies beat against it. The group continuing straight until they had to turn right to keep moving forward. The blonde ducked under the guard that went around the square opening.

He and Duke went ahead of the others, standing on the pipe they were on and using the support cables to hold them upright. They came to a pipe that was covered with another metal mesh cover, and knew they had to uncover it before they could advance any further. They panted, both from nerves and from the muggy heat that ran in the utility tunnels.

Joey lifted his foot and kicked in the mesh with ease, ducking while he looked around to insure it was safe within the tunnel. He crawled in as the others crossed the pipes, watching to make sure everyone made it.

Yami turned around halfway across, making Yugi continue forward. "Imori? Are you okay?" He asked, noting how slow Imori was getting. The pipes continued to rattle, the metal support beams on the sides beginning to come loose from their walls.

"Imori!" Yami yelled as the one cable broke, dropping one side of the pipe to the ground. "No! Ah!" Yami let out a strangled yell as he and Imori's side of the pipe was dropped to the ground, Imori sliding to the side of it while he clung on to it for dear life.

"Run!" Imori screamed at him as he was pulled from the pipe.

"No!" Yami yelled, attempting to grab ahold of him as he was pulled away.

"No! Run!" Imori yelled, pushing himself away as a power pipe fell from the ceiling, sparks going everywhere as Yami was forced to jump away.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed, Duke and Joey quickly grabbing on to him as he barely reached the passage they were hiding in. The horde below roared as they tried to grab onto Yami's legs, but Yami continued to kick them away.

Imori had fallen to the ground, part of the horde with their attention on him. He kicked the creatures off him, getting up and attempting to run.

"Help him!" Ryou begged.

"I can't" Anzu said, one eye closed with her gun aiming back into the room.

"What are you waiting for?" Bakura demanded.

"I can't focus!"

Imori was slammed with his back against the fallen pipe, the horde standing around him while one jumped on top of him.

"I can't see!"

Yami yanked the gun from the woman and shot the beast off Imori, allowing him enough time to climb up the pipe.

"Imori! Climb up!"

"Come on, Imori!" Duke yelled.

"You can do it!" Joey yelled to him.

"Climb for your life, Imori!" Yugi yelled with them.

"You've got it" Mai sighed with relief.

"Okay, Imori" Yami told him.

"Stay there" Duke ordered.

"Hold on. We're going to come get you" Yami said, attempting to calm Imori down a bit.

"We need to cut this wire, then we can throw it to him" Joey said somewhere to the side of Yami. "And then we can go get him."

Imori looked down at the horde that could no longer reach him, looking back over at the others as they planned their rescue mission. "Hold on" Yami repeated to him.

Imori pulled out his gun, opening the revolver and dumping out the bullets. Only one remained. "That's lucky" he said to himself. "I want you to go" he told the others.

Yugi shook his head, leaving another teammate behind wasn't something he wanted to do. "No" he said quietly. "We're not leaving you, Imori!"

"Yes, you are."

"No" Yugi argued back.

"You can't kill all of them. I'm not goin' anywhere. I want you to go! Now! Please!" He begged, seeing the others so unwilling to leave him behind. "Just do it!"

Joey pulled Mai away, forcing the others onward. Yami watched them before turning back towards Imori. "Just do it now! Please." Imori pleaded. "GOOOO!" He screamed, finally making Yami go forward with the others.

Imori aimed his gun at the zombie that was crawling up towards him, now at his feet. He looked close to tears, but he turned the barrel of his gun around, putting it in his mouth.

* * *

Yami heard a gunshot as he continued walking away. His eyes glancing back towards the corner he'd just turned, his head lowering more before he continued towards the others, Yugi waiting ahead for him.

* * *

Imori watched as the zombie fell to the ground, throwing his now-empty gun at the remaining horde. "You're gonna have to work for your meal!" He yelled at them before crawling back along the pipe.

* * *

**Me: A necessary evil is me stopping it right here... ^w^ I don't remember if thats the last we see of Imori... XD I'll get back to work though, just so I can get ahead... :) I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time ladies and gents! * waves * Goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: So first off, sorry for taking so long to update... I've been super busy, and just not feeling like working on stories much, plus when I do want to work on them I just think up new ideas and get to work on those instead of working on the stories I should be working on... I also just got my glasses back, so I'm dealing with adjusting back to those, that means migrains, headaches, etc... So anyway, there's that. I'll be randomly updating for a while, because I'm just really not feeling like working on stuff... I'm extremely busy and my mood has just been in the pisser for a while now...**

**Next chapter is the last chapter for this story, so I hope you all enjoy! I do not own YGO, Resident Evil or anything pertaining to the two. Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Fingers shot up through a metal grate, and Yami carefully peeked his head up into the room. There was a metal door at the end of the hallway, and a passageway on either side of the hallway in front of the door. Yami heard a clanging sound in the distance, and the sound of Anzu panting while he looked around. The place looked empty but there were doors and vents on either side of the hallway, so who knew what hid behind them.

With Bakura's help, the two of them lifted the grate up, the two of them observing their surroundings.

"Come on" Bakura whispered down to the others before walking forward with Yami.

The two of them went forward, Yami holding out his gun to the right while Bakura covered him on the left.

"Give me your arm" Duke told Anzu as he helped her out of the tunnel. "Okay. Up over my shoulder. Ready? Here we go. Yeah" he sighed as he finally got her out of the tunnel.

Anzu leaned over and threw up, staying up only thanks to Duke's support.

* * *

Down in the tunnels, where their comrades' bodies lay, a beast was stalking them. One that none of them had ever seen before. It splashed through the puddles, into the room where Jiro's un-animated corpse lay still, a hole in his forehead and a shocked expression on his face. This beast, looked part animal, part human, but all monster.

* * *

Yami peeked around one of the corners, his gun ready in case something was there. He kept his arms out in front of him, his eyes always watching as he lead the way forward. Rex and Weevil were on either side of him, Joey and Mai were at the back. Tristan and Serenity had his back, while the others were somewhere in the middle. Yugi was scared, but he'd found that keeping next to Ryou made the both of them feel a little better. Duke and Keith helped Anzu along, the woman becoming weaker by the minute.

Yami jerked to the side, around another corner but found nothing. The group walked past him, all except Yugi, which caused Ryou to stop too. Bakura turned from where he'd walked to, watching the group of three.

"When I get outta here... I think I'm gonna get laid" Anzu panted.

"Yeah" Keith said with a nervous chuckle "You might want to clean up a little bit first."

Yami stood still in the same spot, just staring down the hallway as if in a trance. He turned in place, looking down the hallway, his eyes widening a bit as he looked around.

"Hey. Wait" Duke said, turning with Anzu and the rest of the group to look back where Yami still stood. He continued to look back and forth between the two hallways. "Are you okay?"

In his mind, he could see people walking down the hallways. People were whispering. Some in lab coats, others in toxin suits with helmets. It was like traveling back in time, he could see and hear everything so clearly. People walked around him as if he weren't there. Continuously moving down the hallways as they chatted among themselves.

Yami walked over to a window and watched as a strange vile with circular tubes (looking much like a DNA strand – only in the form of a vile) was filled with a blue liquid then injected into a rabbit.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, looking at the man with worry as he stared into the window.

The vile was filled with a green liquid this time then injected into the rabbit once again. "Blue for the virus. Green for the antivirus" Yami mumbled to himself. "Blue for the virus. Green for the antivirus" he repeated, turning around as Yugi had just walked over to him.

"There's a cure" Yami said.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, looking at him as if he'd just grown a second head.

"There's a cure! The process can be reversed" he said, grabbing the smaller one's shoulders happily. He turned towards the others "There's a cure! You're gonna be okay" he said to Anzu in particular.

"I was beginning to worry" Anzu said quietly, the smallest hints of a smile on her face.

Duke chuckled quietly as they continued along.

* * *

Yami walked into one of the labs, the floor was covered in water, and it looked like it'd been flooded while a mini tornado ran through the place. The chrome walls were fine, but the equipment lay scattered everywhere.

Yugi walked in behind Yami, the others following suit. "This is where they kept the "T"-virus" Yami said, looking around the room while Yugi watched him.

"How do you know all this?" Yugi asked, the others watching Yami as they waited for their answer.

"Because I was gonna steal it.." Yami told him. Everyone but Bakura seemed shocked by the news.

"I told my sister to come down here, and to find any weak points in the security. I was trusted enough, but I didn't want to look suspicious. I still don't know how my mother got down here..."

"I was your mother's contact, Yami" Bakura spoke up, causing Yami to turn around. "She asked me to get her in here, because she wanted to help you and Mana..."

"You betrayed her..."

"I didn't know that this was going to happen..."

"You caused all of this..."

"I can't remember anything..." Bakura went to walk away but Yami snatched hold of him, wanting answers as to how his mother had really ended up down here.

"The truth" he growled.

"I don't remember the truth!"

Yami threw his arm back at his side before turning and walking through the water. He walked over to a door that sat across the room, it was sealed shut. He needed to open it though, so he began his struggle.

Duke and Keith brought Anzu in and sat her on the platform above the water. She groaned as she was moved and jostled around. Rex walked over to where Yami had finally opened the door.

Yami walked into the room only to find that the suitcase that had once contained the T-virus, was now missing. "I don't understand!" He growled before walking out of the room. "It's gone. It's gone. It's not there..."

"I can't" Anzu groaned. "I just can't... It's over."

"No" Yami told her, refusing to give up.

Yugi continued to watch Rex, as he seemed to have spaced out. Mai noticed it too, and so she walked over to him. "Rex?" She waited for a few minutes to get a reply, but one never came. "Rex?" He shook his head, seeming to have come out of it. "Rex?"

The brunette turned and looked at her, the rest of the group watching the exchange. Mai looked towards the gun that Yami had sat down, having sat her own down on the platform. Rex seemed to have sensed her thoughts and the two quickly raced towards it.

Rex was the first to the gun, clicking his tongue as Mai rejoined the group. He aimed his gun and made sure to keep an eye on the rest of them. Weevil was quick to join his side, his own gun aimed towards the rest of the group.

"We can still make it out of here" he whispered huskily to Serenity. "Come with me.. We can have everything we've ever wanted. Money's out there, waiting. You wouldn't believe how much.."

"Is that how you thought all my dreams were gonna come true?" She asked, rolling her eyes at his attempts to get her to come with him.

Bakura jumped over the railing, in an attempt to get him while he was distracted. "Please." Rex growled, warning him to stay back. "I wouldn't want to shoot you. Might need the bullets. Back off!"

Bakura stepped back as he was told to, not really wanting to receive a bullet to the head.

"I won't take any part of this" Serenity told him, looking more than furious at his actions.

"Okay. But you can't just, wash your hands of this. We work for the same company, you knew what they did."

"I was trying to stop them."

"No. You- you really believe the... People like him will ever change anything?" He asked motioning towards Yami and Bakura. "No. Nothing. Ever. Changes."

"Where... Where is.. The antivirus?" Anzu asked, her skin beginning to turn a strange shade between blue and green.

"It's on the train.. Where you found me.. Couldn't have been standing three feet from where you found me. I so nearly made it out. Didn't realize that bitch of a computer had defense systems outside the hive. In or out. In... or out?" He asked, his attention so focused on the group in front of him that he didn't see the single woman that had stood up from the water and was approaching him from behind.

"I don't know what you _think _we had, but it's over.."

The woman growled as she bit into his neck, locking him in a hold. "Oh, God!" Rex yelped.

He turned to shoot the woman, giving Bakura the chance he'd been waiting for to strike. Unfortunately he had gotten the woman in one shot, and had turned in time to hit Bakura with the butt of his gun. "Back.." He ordered Mai when she rushed in to help "The fuck off..."

He kept his gun pointed at her, Weevil ordering the rest of the group in as they walked out the door. "I'm missing you already" he told her before shutting and locking the door.

"No!" Joey yelled, pounding on the door once it was sealed. He grunted as he attempted to open it.

"Your boyfriend's a real asshole" Anzu told Serenity.

"He shot the locking mechanism out" Joey growled.

The others sat around and began to look hopeless. "I can't believe that son of a bitch is going to get away with this..." Bakura growled.

"I don't think so" the Red Queen murmured as a screen on the wall beside them came to life. "I've been a bad, bad girl.."

Yami leaned on the railing to hear what she had done, wanting to find out what was in store for the traitors.

**Me: CLIFFYYYYY! Alright ladies and gents. That's the end of that chapter. Next chapter is the last of Disterbi-Oh! I'll let ya know if it'll be continued and all that junk in the next chapter. ^w^ Until next time! * waves * Goodbye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: And the last chapter of this story.. The sequel will be listed at the end of this chapter, though it may not be posted up for a while... Only because I wanna get a little further in my other stories before throwing out another sequel in the mix of it all... After it all gets calmed down a bit, I may even go back start finishing my other stories that I put on pause... Just be patient, I promise I'll get around to everything eventually... I realize that I've been spacing out to reply to reviews, but just know that I do read them all, and I'm very grateful to everyone who reviews, it's just that my brain is so scattered, I forget a lot of stuff sometimes... XD Anyway, Enjoy~!**

**I do not own YGO, Resident Evil or anything pertaining to the two. This is a fan made fic made for entertainment purposes only. Happy labor day!**

* * *

**Disterbi-Oh!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Rex walked back to the entrance of the Hive, Weevil close behind him. Rex kept his hand on his neck in an attempt to stop the bleeding from the woman. He quickly reached his destination, hurrying to pull out the silver briefcase from where he'd hidden it.

He typed in the code after sitting down so he could properly cure himself. Weevil walked away to keep an eye open for any more zombies.

Keith chuckled as he watched the case slide open. He took off his belt, tightening it around his upper arm. He clenched his fist a couple times smacking his index and middle finger against his inner elbow as he pumped his veins to the surface. He pulled out one of the needles, his belt now in his mouth to keep it tight against his skin. As he got ready to put the needle into his skin a rumbling and clanking earned his attention, and he stopped.

He dropped his belt from his mouth as he began to look around. The noises didn't stop, and Weevil was nowhere to be found. A metal door slammed shut and for some odd reason it caused Rex to look up.

Rex looked up in time to see the beast crawling out of an opening in the ceiling. It's ridiculously long tong whipping out of it's mouth as it's talons and slimy hands held it to the ceiling. "Oh, my God" the brunette said, his voice shaky as the beast growled at him. It had the eyes of fly, the body of a human, the flexibility of a beast, the nose like that of a human skull, and it wasn't covered in anything but the meat that surrounded it's unknown organs.

* * *

The group watched in horror as Rex was ripped to pieces by the beast. Once done with him, leaving a large portion of his body to hang on the metal railing, it turned and growled in the direction of the screen.

"What the fuck is that?" Duke asked.

"One of the hive's early experiments" the girl answered. "Produced by injecting the T-virus directly into living tissue. The results were.. unstable.. Now that it has fed on fresh DNA, it will mutate."

* * *

The beast growled as it's body shifted and changed forms, becoming more like that of a dog, yet only tissue not covered by skin. It's nails and teeth got longer, sharper. It's body got longer, yet shifted so it would walk on all fours with ease, much like that of a canine. It's head changed shape as well, and the tissue looked as if it had been covered with cords of muscle in certain areas.

* * *

"Becoming a stronger, faster hunter" the Red Queen continued.

"Great" Anzu groaned.

"If you knew it was loose, why didn't you warn us?" Bakura growled.

"'cause she was saving it" Yami answered. "For us.. Isn't that right?"

"I didn't think any of you would make it this far" the girl answered honestly. "Not without infection" she clarified.

"Why didn't you tell us about the antivirus?" Anzu asked.

"This long after infection, there's no guarantee it would work."

"But there's a chance, right?"

"I don't deal in chance."

Anzu got up, picking up an ax she'd located on the wall. Bakura walked over and began entering numbers into a keypad.

"Fuck it" she grumbled as she stood with the ax. "No pressure, guys"

"You require the four digit access code" the Red Queen reminded them. "I can give you the code, but first you must do something for me."

"What do you want?" Yami asked.

"One of your group is infected. I require her life for the code."

"The antivirus is right there on the platform" Duke argued with her. "It's right there!"

"I'm sorry" the girl said "But it's a risk I cannot take."

A clock was ticking very loud off in the distance, and it was giving the whole group an ominous feeling.

"She's right" Anzu said, earning all eyes on her. "It's the only way" she continued, tossing the ax she held to Yami "You're gonna have to kill me."

"No" Yugi whimpered.

"Otherwise, we all die down here."

A growling and a bang brought all of the group to the far corner and away from the conversation as they saw the beast up against the glass. Yugi hid behind Yami, tears beginning to gather in his eyes, but he quickly swatted them away. Now was _not _the time to cry.

"The glass is reinforced, but it won't hold forever" the girl said over the growling from the beast.

Anzu wiggled free from Yami's grasp, holding out her neck as she bent over. "Do it!"

"No. Get up."

"Just do it!"

"Anzu, please, get up."

"Do it!"

"You don't have long to decide" the Queen reminded them.

"Get up, please!"

"You have no choice" Anzu argued.

"Kill her!" The girl ordered.

"Anzu, get the hell up" Duke pleaded.

"Kill her now. You don't have any choice" the Queen's voice ordered.

"Get off!" Anzu yelled at Duke, forcing him off her. "Just do it now!"

The mutant was roaring at them, attempting to break through the glass.

"Kill her now" the girl ordered.

"Please" Anzu begged.

"Do it. Kill her."

"Do it."

"Kill her now!"

"Now!" Anzu screamed, a crack now in the window that would bust any moment.

Yami swung the ax back, slamming it forward and smashing it into the computer screen. There was a loud, resounding whirring noise, before all power cut out, and all the motors were shut down. Anzu looked up, a very confused look on her face.

The beast was gone from the window, but a distant growling was followed by banging and a loud roar. It let them know that the beast wasn't gone, and that it would return. The door opened up, Yami held the ax ready to swing if it was the beast. The one person he didn't expect, was Imori.

"Imori?"

"Bitch wouldn't open the door, so I had to fry her" he said, holding up the remote that Duke had so carelessly dropped.

The sound of glass being hit cut the reunion short, and they all looked over to where the beast had returned. It was a different window, but the same room.

"Move" Yami ordered, hurrying everyone out of the room. He held the ax ready to strike in case it broke through before everyone was evacuated. It managed to break through just as he was running out the door, but they were able to seal the door shut, locking it inside.

"Whoa!" Imori yelped after backing away from the lock. "What the fuck was that?"

"It's a long story" Mai yelled back.

* * *

Yami was soaked to the bone, his usually gelled back hair was now laying back only because it was wet. He carried the ax at his side, leading the way while the others followed. His clothes clung to his body like a second skin, and his skin looked a lot like he'd just gotten out of the shower. He was cautious, but quick. He had to make sure everyone was safe, even though it appeared that no one was around.

He looked side to side as he quickly walked forward, making sure to look back so he could keep an eye on the group. They finally came upon Rex's mutilated corpse. The antivirus still lay in the case on the platform beside him. The 'platform' was the back of the armored train that they had to take out of the Hive.

"Start it up" he ordered the others, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder when he looked at him. "I'll get the virus."

Yami leaned over the corpse, shivering from the sight of it. His throat had been ripped out and he looked like an over-sized, bloody chew toy. He pressed a button on the case, allowing it to close while he kept an eye on the corpse. The case made a noise, letting Yami know that it had been locked. He reached forward to pick up the case only to jump back when Rex's corpse suddenly screeched and reached for him.

He backed up as the man tried to crawl to him and get him. Blood poured from his mouth as he continued to screech at him. His eyes had turned a very un-human-like blue, one that almost looked white, and his face was barely visable under all the blood.

Yami remembered what he had said to Serenity as his hand reached his boot. So he tilted his head to the side in a sinister type of way. "She's missing you already" he said softly before raising the ax and slamming it down into the back of his head. The screeching cut out with a cold slicing sound as metal hit concrete.

Duke went to work getting the train up and running, pressing all sorts of buttons while everyone else found a seat towards the front of the train. Imori and Anzu sat off to the side with Serenity and Mai.

"Okay, we're in business" Duke said quietly. "Full power! We're leaving!"

* * *

The train screeched as it went down the tracks, heading for the exit. Yami pressed the needle into Anzu's arm.

"I don't want to be one of those things" she said, her voice shaking as she shivered. "Walking around without a soul."

"You won't" Mai told her softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"When the time comes... You'll take care of it..."

"Hey. No one else is gonna die.. Okay?"

Imori grunted as he was injected with a different needle. Sighing once the antivirus had been released into his veins.

"Here" Anzu mumbled, handing Yami a watch that had a timer counting down on it.. Eight minutes to go. "Its..."

Yami and Mai watched as Anzu's head went limp, her whole body seemingly just stopping where it was. "Anzu?" Yami whispered. "Anzu!"

"Anzu?" Mai said, looking at her with tears in the corners of her eyes. Mai began sobbing, but looked over at the woman's gun as she remembered her promise. She picked it up off the ground, aiming it at Anzu's head, and cocked it back.

Anzu's arm shot up, pointing the gun away from her. "I'm not dead yet... I think I'll have that back.."

"I could kiss you, you bitch!" Mai sobbed.

Sparks erupted from the side of the train car, Imori quickly moving away from where claws had just shot through the compartment.

"What the hell's going on back there?!" Duke shouted.

Yami tried to target the beast, but every time he thought he had it, a new spot would be clawed open. He made everyone stay away from the walls, which was pretty hard with the pipes that hung in the middle over the trap door. So they had to pile up against the wall that led to the engine room that Duke was in. Imori was against the side, the claw marks in his shoulder a bright red from where he'd been scratched.

"Get us the fuck outta here!" Joey yelled.

"Any faster and we're gonna come off the rails!" Duke reported back.

Keith moved him aside in an attempt to take over the train, unfortunately he only managed to save Duke's life, as the beast ripped the door off the compartment and yanked Keith out.

"Keith!" Duke yelled, his eyes widening before he backed away more, the beast leaning back in with a growl. Duke backed completely out of the engine room, shutting and locking the door behind him. The beast banged on the door, snarling as it attempted to get in the back with them.

The beast's footsteps went across the roof, and Imori noticed then that the back door to the train wasn't locked. He jumped between Yami and Anzu as he raced for the back door, quickly slamming down the lock as the beast slammed itself against the door. Yami had his gun aimed as Imori was thrown backwards, but the door had been locked.

Imori stood back up in time to receive the broken metal door to the face, which knocked him backwards as the beast came inside. It jumped to get Imori and Yami released a handful of bullets into it's cranium. It didn't do much of anything though. Imori got behind the pipes that hung in the middle of the train car.

The beast's tongue flicked out, wrapping itself around Yami's leg to cease the firing. It pulled on his leg, pulling them out from under him so he landed on his back, his gun landing across the train car. "Yami!" Yugi cried.

Yami rolled over, his fingers sliding between the openings of the trap door, to stop the beast from pulling him out of the train car.

Imori screamed as he ran forward, shoving the pipes against the mutant. It allowed Yami to escape, at least until the pipes fell to the ground and it flicked its tongue out again. The tongue smacked Yami in the head as it lashed out, knocking him to the ground once again.

Yami looked over, finding two pipes, one with a sharp end to it. So, he grabbed the first one, and held down the beast's tongue, while using the sharp one to stab into it's tongue and lock it to the trap door. "Open the doors!" Yami yelled.

Imori turned around only to be met with a very pale Anzu, cracking her neck. She opened her eyes to reveal the same blue eyes that Rex had had. Imori's eyes widened, the rest of the group backing away as much as they could.

Anzu growled as she tried to bite Imori, but he fought her off, pushing her against the wall and backing away, pulling out his gun and taking aim. "Open the doors!" Yami screamed again.

None of the others dared to move, they were too afraid. They'd let their guard down, and now they were in danger.

Anzu began to come back after him. Imori looked over at Yami as he screamed "Now!" He turned his head back, and shot. A bullet went into Anzu's forehead, causing her body to stumble back and hit the button, opening up the trap doors.

The beast tried it's best to hang onto the rail car, but it's claws fell through, and it was dragged along under it, it's body creating sparks that erupted into flames. The flames shot up into the train, all eyes going wide from the events.

Yami stood from the ground as Imori pushed the button, closing the doors and cutting the monster's tongue off, leaving the body to stumble and fall behind them.

Mai walked over, looking at Anzu's body, a sad look in her eyes. She had to look away.

* * *

The brakes screeched as they reached their destination. The group quickly unloaded, walking up the long stairway they'd used to exit the dining room. The countdown had finished, and the doors closed as they reached the top. The group split up, Imori keeping close to Yami and Yugi. Yugi began to whimper, almost running into a door in their attempt to escape. Yami was quick to grab him, holding him as he let it all go.

"We failed... All of them.." Yugi whimpered. "We failed.."

"Listen to me," Yami told him sternly "there is nothing else you could have done.. The corporation's guilty here, not you, not me... Not us. And we finally have the proof. That way, Umbrella can't get away with this."

Imori winced behind them, earning Yami's attention.

"And then we can... We can"

Imori fell to his knees, making Yami stop his sentence. "Ow" he whimpered.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

Imori fell over to his side, holding his arm where he'd been scratched. The skin beneath it was moving, and it caused him great pain.

"You're infected, but you'll be okay" Yami said, sitting down the briefcase. "I'm not losing you."

The door to the right of them opened, revealing a bright white light and a bunch of people in white suits with masks, every inch of their body hidden from sight. All you could hear is the breathing that came from the masks.

"Help" Imori pleaded.

"Help him. What are you doing?" Yugi asked as one of the people grabbed him. He pushed them off and began fighting them off. "No! No! Get away!"

Yami attempted to help him, but he was fighting off his own group. Yami got his own group off, smashing together two of their heads before targeting Yugi's group. He kept them all distracted as Yugi tried to locate where they moved their comrade to.

"Imori!" Yugi yelled, looking down the long white hallway where they'd taken him and sat him on a gurney.

"He's mutating" one of the masked men said. "I want him in the Nemesis program."

Imori's head shot back as he screamed in pain, spikes beginning to wiggle out of the cuts in his arm.

"Get off!" Yugi screamed, fighting off the guards that had returned.

"What's happening?" Imori asked as he was strapped down to the gurney.

"Imori!" Yugi yelled as reinforcements came to help the guards the two were fighting off. Imori was being wheeled away from them, and they didn't want to lose him too. "Imori!"

He continued kicking and screaming for his comrade, but he was quickly being outnumbered and overpowered, as was Yami. "Imori!" He screamed before everything went blank.

* * *

"I want them quarantined" a man said. "Separately" he added. "Close observation, and a full series of blood tests. Let's see if they're infected. Take them to the Raccoon City facility. Then assemble the team. We're re-opening the Hive."

Yami continued to stumble in and out of consciousness, continuously hearing a man talking.

"I want to know what went on down there."

He saw a set of eyes above a doctor's mask, they looked at him weird.

"Just do it."

* * *

Crimson eyes shot open, observing his surrounding before he sat up. As he did he discovered there were needles almost everywhere on his body. He was wearing nothing but a thin paper towel-like cover over him. He screamed as the wires moved the needles in his body. Two in his head, one on his cheek, a bunch on his torso and legs. He quickly removed them all, ripping them away from his body. The needles were at least an inch and a half long, and a little thicker than a needle used for shots.

He grabbed ahold of the two tubes in his head, screaming as he ripped them out. He attempted to stand, only to flop to the ground. His paper gown wasn't doing much to keep him covered. He used the bed he'd just gotten off of to attempt to stand once again.

The room he was in only had that one bed, a strange array of lights hanging from the ceiling just above the bed. The tubes that had been connected to him hung from somewhere above the lights. A television screen sat on the wall behind him, mirror wall sat in front of him, and he was able to view himself clearly.

He was a mess... How long had he been here? Where was he? And for that matter... Where was Yugi? He limped over to the mirror, attempting to see behind it, but all he could see was his reflection.

"Who's in there?" he screamed, but he was in a sound proof room.. No one could hear him. "Let me out! Let me out!" He ordered, pounding on the glass.

He walked back over to the bed, picking up one of the needles that had been in his skin moments ago. He made his way over to the door and began to work his magic with the card reader. He jammed the needle in, before slamming it upwards and overriding the system, unlocking the door.

He walked out of the room, wandering around the facility and searching the rooms for his beloved. "Yugi... Where are you?" He found a lab coat and wrapped it around himself, deciding to grab a second one for Yugi when he found him. His searching didn't take long, as he opened yet another door and was greeted with the sobbing, yet smiling face of Yugi. He wasn't hooked up to machinery like Yami had been, so it made him relieved.

"Yami! I'm so glad you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. Let's get out of here."

The two walked together out of the broken doors. The city looked as if an apocalypse had just hit. Cars were crashed, fires were burning, buildings were spattered in blood. "Wh-Where are we, Yami?"

"I dunno... Apparently Raccoon City... But that's just going by what those doctors said, and that sign over there. Where we really are, I have no idea.. I've never heard of Raccoon City..."

Yugi hugged onto his arm, looking more afraid than ever. "I sure hope the others are alright..."

"Yeah... Me too. Let's keep moving.."

The two walked forward, Yami finding some abandoned weapons in the front seat of a police cruiser. He handed Yugi two pistols, while he grabbed the shotgun. He pumped it once, just to be prepared in case anything came at him.

* * *

**Me: And that's the end of the first one. I sure hope you guys and gals enjoyed, I actually managed to stop on 12 that time ^w^ So anyway, I'll see you guys with the sequel. Keep your eyes open for Duelocalypse! And I'll see you guys then! ^w^ Until the next story * waves * Goodbye!**


End file.
